BEAST
by maryaaa
Summary: [KAIHUN/CHANBAEK] Takdir mempertemukan mereka dalam sebuah keadaan yang tidak bisa dibilang menyenangkan. Keadaan tidak menyenangkan yang secara tidak mereka sadari justru mengikat mereka satu sama lain. Cerita saat para orang brengsek dipertemukan oleh Takdir.
1. Chapter 1

**B.E.A.S.T**

Author : marya

Genre : Yaoi, AU, Drama, Romance, Angst

Rating : PG13/M

Lenght : Threeshots

Cast :

Kim Kai

Oh Sehun

Park Chan Yeol

Byun Baek Hyun

Pairing : KaiHun / ChanBaek

.

.

.

‡ ‡

.

.

.

.

.

CHARACTER :

1\. KIM KAI : Seorang model sekaligus aktor papan atas yang terkenal dingin dan brengsek. Dia sudah menjalani profesi sebagai _public figure_ selama 10 tahun. Mempunyai seorang sahabat yang sama-sama berprofesi sebagai artis. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang dapat betul-betul menarik perhatian Kai. Dengan julukannya sebagai _'Ice Prince'_ , orang-orang akan berpikir dua kali sebelum membuat masalah dengannya.

2\. OH SEHUN : Seorang pelayan di sebuah Club Malam. Bagi Sehun dunia malam sudah seperti sahabatnya. Sejak umurnya belasan ia sudah berteman dengan dunia itu. Melayani sekaligus menghibur para pengunjung Club Malam. Sehun mendapat takdir untuk menjalani kehidupan yang keras dan berat. Tidak akan begitu berat sebenarnya, jika tidak ada satu nyawa yang harus ia pertahankan dan pertanggung jawabkan.

3\. BAEK HYUN : Mahasiswa biasa yang hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan belajar. Bagaimana ia bisa melakukan hal lain jika ada seseorang yang selalu melarangnya untuk melakukan apapun. Padahal sekali saja dalam hidup Baekhyun, ia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk orang yang selalu menjaganya itu.

4\. CHAN YEOL : Sahabat Kai yang walaupun tidak berkepribadian sedingin Kai namun juga tidak kalah brengseknya dengan Kai. Puluhan wanita dan pria tak sungkan berlutut di hadapannya hanya untuk sekedar meminta Chanyeol sudi menyentuh mereka. Dan jangan pernah memanggilnya Chanyeol jika ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memanfaatkan kelebihannya.

‡ ‡

Takdir mempertemukan mereka dalam sebuah keadaan yang tidak bisa dibilang menyenangkan.

Keadaan tidak menyenangkan yang secara tidak mereka sadari justru mengikat mereka satu sama lain.

Cerita saat para orang brengsek dipertemukan oleh Takdir.

Benarkah Takdir kini tengah mencoba mengajak para orang yang terjebak dalam kekerasan duniawi itu untuk bermain?

Permainan apa sebenarnya yang menanti mereka di depan sana ?

 **COMING SOON**


	2. Chapter 2

B.E.A.S.T

AUTHOR : marya

GENRE : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Slight Angst

LENGTH : Threeshots + Epilog

RATING : PG13/M

MAIN CAST : Sehun, Baekhyun, Kai, Chanyeol

PAIRING : KaiHun / ChanBaek

WARNING : Boys Love, Yaoi, Mature Content, OOC, AU

SUMMARY:

Ada ikatan yang lebih erat daripada sekedar ikatan tali persaudaraan antara mereka. Karena ikatan itu menyangkut pada hidup dari masing-masing nama tersebut.

"Aku tertarik denganmu. Tidur denganku malam ini."

.

.

B.E.A.S.T

.

.

.

.

.

[Take One]

.

.

.

SEOUL tengah berselimut kabut. Udara malam hari pada pertengahan musim dingin ini seolah sanggup membekukan tulang siapa pun yang nekat berkeliaran di luar ruangan. Bahkan bagi Sehun yang sudah menghabiskan sepanjang hidupnya di kota ini, tetap tidak bisa terbiasa dengan hawa dinginnya.

Sehun, namja kurus berusia 24 tahun, dan berparas manis itu terlihat tengah menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangan sembari meniupkan uap hangat dari mulutnya. Hari ini ia lupa membawa sarung tangan. Sial baginya karena ia tidak tahu shift kerjanya akan molor sampai jam 2 pagi dari yang biasanya hanya sampai jam 1.

Setelah rekan kerjanya menurunkannya di ujung gang tadi, Sehun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke apartemennya dengan berjalan kaki. Karena memang walaupun ia tinggal di apartemen yang cukup besar—menurutnya—namun gang menuju ke apartemennya tidak bisa dilewati mobil.

Berjalan seorang diri pada tengah malam seperti ini sudah merupakan kebiasaan bagi Sehun. Bukan hal yang baru lagi. Bukan sesuatu yang harus Sehun takutkan atau khawatirkan lagi. Karena sejak usianya belasan, dunia malam sudah menjadi sahabatnya.

Pada tikungan terakhir sebelum Sehun mencapai apartemennya, matanya menangkap segerombolan pemuda tengah berkelahi. Sehun melihat lima orang laki-laki dewasa berbadan kekar tengah mengeroyok satu orang pemuda yang tidak bisa Sehun lihat wajah ataupun siluetnya karena gelap dan juga posisinya yang tengah tersungkur dikelilingi para preman—asumsi Sehun—berbadan kekar tadi.

Sehun tidak suka melihat kekerasan, walaupun ia sendiri sudah terbiasa diperlakukan keras oleh takdir. Apapun, tapi yang namanya perkelahian, pukulan, dan… darah, Sehun sangat membenci hal-hal itu.

Sehun bukan tipe orang yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain. Jika dihadapkan pada situasi seperti saat ini, biasanya ia akan segera memutar langkah dan pergi menghindar.

Namun entah apa yang tengah terjadi padanya malam ini. Sehun tidak bisa menghentikan langkahnya yang tanpa kendali berlari menuju ke tempat perkelahian di ujung belokan itu.

"Hey! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?! Hentikan sekarang juga atau aku akan memanggil polisi!?" seru Sehun setelah langkahnya semakin dekat dengan tempat kejadian perkelahian.

Tanpa mencerna terlebih dahulu, sistem kerja tubuhnya kembali bertindak tanpa kendali. Sehun melayangkan ranselnya pada tubuh-tubuh kekar di sekelilingnya. Tanpa tahu apa yang tengah ia lakukan, Sehun memukuli tubuh-tubuh kekar tersebut tanpa ampun.

"Hey! Hey, apa-apaan ini?!"

BUGH

"Aduh!"

"Siapa dia?"

BUGH

"Aduh!"

Keadaan menjadi tidak terkendali, dengan Sehun yang masih kalap melayangkan ranselnya ke arah tubuh-tubuh besar itu dan para gerombolan preman—asumsi Sehun—itu tak henti mengeluarkan suara mengaduh dan berusaha menghindar dari pukulan Sehun, sampai kemudian…

"CUT! CUT! CUT!"

Sebuah teriakan tidak sabar tiba-tiba terdengar memekakkan telinga. Entah dari mana datangnya suara tersebut?

"Apa-apaan ini?! Siapa 'anak kecil' ini?! Zhang Yixing, bukankah sudah kusuruh kau untuk mengosongkan lokasi sekitar. Kalau terus seperti ini kapan syuting sialan ini akan selesai, bodoh!" Seorang lelaki paruh baya tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana. Disusul dengan banyak orang di sekitarnya. Ada beberapa yang terlihat sedang memegang camera, lampu sorot dan ada juga yang membawa gulungan kertas tebal.

Siapa sebenarnya mereka?

Apa yang sedang terjadi?

Sehun terlihat bengong. Masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi saat ini.

" _Jeosonghamnida._ " Seorang pemuda kurus dengan lesung pipi di kedua pipinya terlihat membungkukkan badan ke arah lelaki yang berteriak kesal tadi.

"Baiklah, kita mulai dari awal. Semua kembali ke posisi masing-masing. Dan kau, anak kecil." Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada lelaki tadi, kini sosoknya dapat Sehun lihat dengan jelas karena lampu yang tiba-tiba saja menyala dengan sangat silau di sekitarnya.

"Aku?" Sehun menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Lelaki yang tidak terlalu tinggi di hadapannya itu mengangguk. Sehun baru menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ia melihat topi yang dikenakan si lelaki tanpa nama itu. Pada topi yang dikenakan lelaki itu, Sehun membaca sebuah tulisan berbunyi 'SUTRADARA' di sana.

"Ya, kau. Cepat menyingkir dari sini. Lagi pula ini sudah terlalu larut untuk anak kecil sepertimu masih berkeliaran di luar rumah. Ck, anak jaman sekarang memang terlalu bebas. Entah apa saja yang dilakukan orang tua mereka sehingga anak mereka jadi seperti ini. Ck" Setelah berdecak kesal, lelaki sutradara itu berbalik dan meningalkan Sehun yang masih sibuk mencerna kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Satu kalimat terakhir dari sang sutradara membuat telinganya tiba-tiba terasa panas dan emosinya naik.

"Siapa yang kau panggil anak kecil, Pak Tua?! Umurku sudah 24 tahun! Dasar tua bangka?!" seru Sehun setelah pikirannya kembali jernih.

Sang Sutradara tidak menghiraukan Sehun dan kini kembali menghilang di kegelapan malam.

"Dasar hantu," gerutu Sehun.

"Menarik." Sebuah suara berat dan dalam membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget, pasalnya suara itu tepat berasal dari belakang telinganya. Membuat tubuh Sehun merinding seketika.

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan kini berhadapan dengan sesosok pemuda tampan dan tinggi berambut pirang.

"Siapa kau?!" balas Sehun masih dengan nada kesal dalam suaranya.

"Aku?" Pemuda tampan itu menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan ke arah Sehun. "Aku pemuda yang tadi kau selamatkan dari sekumpulan preman jelek itu, _Manis_. Terima kasih banyak." Sehun tidak menyukai nada bicara ataupun senyum pada wajah tampan itu. Satu kesimpulan yang langsung Sehun tangkap mengenai pemuda ini.

' _Dia brengsek'_

Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling terdiam dan hanya saling menatap satu sama lain tanpa suara. Sehun merasa tertarik dengan sepasang mata tajam di hadapannya ini. Ada sesuatu di dalam sana yang membuat Sehun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Perasaan familiar menghampiri Sehun begitu matanya terkunci pada mata si pemuda pirang. Walaupun Sehun berani bersumpah, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat pemuda itu.

Ada sesuatu dalam sepasang manik hitam di hadapannya ini yang membuat Sehun tiba-tiba merasakan perasaan sesak. Mata itu indah dan bersinar. Bersinar dalam artian yang tidak menyenangkan sebenarnya. Karena Sehun merasa begitu ditelanjangi dengan tatapan pemuda itu. Seolah-olah ia tengah menggali informasi tersembunyi dari diri Sehun. Mencari tahu segala sesuatu dalam dirinya hanya lewat pandangan mata.

"Kai, cepat kembali ke posisimu. Kita mulai syutingnya kembali." Teriakan sang Sutradara dari suatu tempat menginterupsi moment intens mereka.

"Ya," ucap pemuda tampan yang bernama Kai itu membalas seruan sang Sutradara. Setelah itu ia alihkan pandangannya kembali pada Sehun.

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi," lanjutnya sembari bergerak mendekati Sehun.

Sehun yang tidak menduga apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, hanya menatap Kai tanpa suara. Bahkan saat tiba-tiba wajah Kai bergerak mendekat ke wajahnya, ia masih tidak bisa bergerak ataupun bersuara.

Kesadarannya baru kembali saat tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan rasa sakit pada sudut bibir bawahnya.

"Argh!" pekik Sehun. Refleks, ia segera mendorong dada Kai agar menjauh darinya. Sehun tidak sadar kalau jarak tubuh mereka sudah sedekat ini. Sehun meraba sudut bibirnya dan terkejut melihat darah pada jarinya.

Barusan…

Pemuda ini… menggigit bibirnya!

"Aku sudah memberikan tanda. Sampai bertemu lagi, _Manis_." Kai menyunggingkan senyum yang tidak Sehun sukai itu sekali lagi. Kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri memegangi sudut bibirnya yang sobek.

.

.

.

B.E.A.S.T

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang bermain dengan uap yang keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia menangkap sosok yang ia kenali di ujung jalan sana. Senyum lebar seketika menghiasi bibir tipis Baekhyun. Ia bangkit berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya dan berlari menghampiri sosok itu.

" _Hyung?!_ " serunya penuh semangat.

Pemuda yang merasa terpanggil dengan suara yang sudah sangat ia kenali itu menengadahkan kepalanya dan kemudian tersentak kaget begitu menyadari ia kini sudah sampai di bangunan apartemennya. Sedari tadi sepertinya ia berjalan dengan pikiran yang melayang entah ke mana.

"Baekhyun?" Sehun kini berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda manis yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Sehun melihat ujung hidung dan kedua pipi Baekhyun yang memerah karena kedinginan, seketika itu juga ekspresi wajah Sehun yang semula datar kini berubah menjadi marah.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di luar pada cuaca seperti ini?" seru Sehun penuh amarah namun sarat kekhawatiran.

" _Hyung_ , tidak kunjung pulang. Aku khawatir. Tidak biasanya Sehun _hyung_ terlambat, jadi aku putuskan untuk menunggu _hyung_ di sini karena aku tidak bisa tidur." Baekhyun masih menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Uap tebal keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia berbicara.

Sehun menduga-duga sudah berapa lama anak ini menunggunya. Sehun menyadari kesalahannya karena tidak mengabari Baekhyun tadi kalau ia mendapat shift tambahan. Dan akibatnya kini, ia harus melihat orang terpenting dalam hidupnya kedinginan di tepi jalan karena menunggunya. Padahal kalau ada hal yang paling tidak ingin Sehun lihat saat ini adalah melihat Baekhyun kedinginan.

Baekhyun tidak seperti Sehun atau pun pemuda-pemuda sehat lain yang mempunyai daya tahan tubuh yang kuat. Baekhyun mudah sekali terserang demam dan flu dan juga sakit-sakit lainnya. Dan Sehun tidak ingin mengingat alasan kenapa Baekhyun bisa mempunyai tubuh selemah itu. Ia tidak ingin mengingatnya kembali.

Namun sialnya, walaupun Sehun tidak ingin mengingatnya tapi semua itu sudah melekat dengan permanen dalam ingatannya. Selalu menjadi mimpi buruk bagi Sehun. Selalu menjadi alarm pengingat baginya untuk menjaga tubuh itu.

Tubuh yang separuhnya merupakan tubuhnya…

"Walau bagaimana pun juga tidak seharusnya kau berdiri di luar seperti ini. Kau bisa menungguku di dalam apartemen, Baekhyun- _ah_." Sehun melepaskan syal yang melingkari lehernya kemudian melilitkannya di leher Baekhyun. Walaupun sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah mengenakan syalnya sendiri.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi khawatir Sehun yang selalu nampak menggemaskan di matanya.

"Jangan tertawa, Bodoh! Tidak ada yang lucu," seru Sehun jengkel.

"Hehe, _mianhae, hyung_." Baekhyun sedikit kesulitan berbicara karena syal yang menumpuk di lehernya sedikit menutupi mulutnya.

Sehun tidak membalas ucapan Baekhyun. Ia masih sibuk menata syal pada leher Baekhyun, memastikan tidak ada celah sekecil apapun untuk membiarkan angin menerebos masuk.

Dengan jarak mereka saat ini, Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Sehun. Pemuda berparas tampan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak, saudara, ibu, sahabat dan keluarganya itu terlihat serius membenahi syal di lehernya.

Baekhyun bisa melihat mata indah yang selalu memancarkan binar kekhawatiran saat menatapnya itu dengan jelas. Dan kini Baekhyun pun bisa melihat luka di sudut bibir bawah Sehun. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut melihat luka itu.

"Bibirmu kenapa, _hyung_?" jari lentik Baekhyun menyentuh luka di bibir Sehun dengan perlahan, takut membuatnya kesakitan.

Sehun terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan. Ia buru-buru memegang pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengalami sedikit kecelakan kecil saat bekerja tadi. Ayo, kita masuk. Udaranya semakin dingin." Sehun berbalik mengajak Baekhyun untuk masuk ke bangunan apartemen mereka.

"Aku akan obati luka _hyung_ nanti di dalam. _Kajja_." Baekhyun dengan riang melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Sehun dan menaruh kepalanya di bahu pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Kebiasaan yang tidak bisa ia lepaskan saat berada di dekat Sehun. Baekhyun suka sekali menempel pada Sehun seperti itu. Merasakan tubuh hangat Sehun selalu membuatnya nyaman.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun- _ah_. Ini tidak sesakit seperti yang terlihat 'kok." Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ke apartemen mereka di lantai 5 dari total 8 lantai di apartemen sederhana ini.

"Tapi itu berdarah, _hyung_. Pasti sakit." Sehun hanya tersenyum dan membelai rambut Baekhyun lembut. Menyingkirkan anak-anak rambut yang menutupi mata Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau _hyung_ bilang itu tidak sakit." Baekhyun melanjutkan celotehannya.

"Sakitnya tidak seberapa, Baekhyun- _ah_. Hanya seperti saat jari kita tergores pisau," balas Sehun ringan.

Namun mendengar ucapan Sehun itu, Baekhyun tersentak kaget. Ia segera melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan Sehun dan kemudian menatap Sehun dengan mata melotot.

"Apa?! Seperti saat jari kita tergores pisau?" serunya panik. Sehun hanya tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi kaget Baekhyun yang sangat berlebihan itu. "Kenapa _hyung_ masih bisa tertawa? Itu pasti sakit sekali."

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa. Kau terlalu berlebihan, Baekhyun- _ah_. Dan lagi pula, kenapa keadaanya jadi berbalik seperti ini? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang mengkhawatirkanmu? Kenapa sekarang jadi kau yang ribut mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Hehehe… kita saling mengkhawatirkan, _hyung_ , karena kita saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Benar begitu 'kan?" Melihat senyum polos Baekhyun membuat Sehun merasa damai. Baekhyun lah alasan kenapa Sehun masih bisa hidup sampai detik ini.

Jika bukan karena Baekhyun, tidak akan ada lagi pemuda bernama Sehun di dunia ini sekarang. Semuanya memang karena Baekhyun.

Hidup Baekhyun adalah hidup Sehun Napas Baekhyun adalah napas Sehun.

Ada ikatan yang lebih erat daripada sekedar ikatan tali persaudaraan antara Sehun dan Baekhyun. Karena ikatan itu menyangkut pada hidup dari masing-masing nama itu.

Sehun… dan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

B.E.A.S.T

.

.

.

Tidak perlu mengharapkan matahari akan bersinar cerah pada pertengahan musim dingin seperti ini. Hal itu pula lah yang Baekhyun pikirkan saat ini. Walaupun ia akan lebih menyukai apabila sinar matahari yang cerah lah yang menyambut pagi harinya.

Setelah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sehun dan dirinya, ia beranjak menuju ke kamar Sehun. Begitu melihat Sehun yang masih lelap dalam dunia mimpinya, Baekhyun jadi tidak tega untuk membangunkannya. Apalagi melihat tidur Sehun yang begitu pulas.

Sehun bekerja siang dan malam untuk mencukupi kebutuhan kehidupan mereka berdua. Membayar biaya sewa apartemen mereka. Membayar biaya kuliah Baekhyun. Dan semua kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka berdua.

Kenapa hanya mereka berdua? Dimana keluarga mereka?

Sejak umur Baekhyun 15 tahun, 5 tahun yang lalu, ia sudah hidup sebatang kara. Kedua orang tuanya meninggalkannya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Mereka pergi entah kemana. Apakah mereka masih hidup atau pun tidak, Baekhyun sendiri sampai sekarang masih tidak tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

Berawal saat liburan musim panas dimulai. Saat itu Baekhyun masih berada pada tingkat pertama Sekolah Menengah Atas. Baekhyun dan juga teman-teman sekolahnya melakukan acara camping di gunung selama satu minggu. Dan saat Baekhyun pulang dari acara campingnya, ia sudah mendapati rumahnya kosong tanpa penghuni. Tidak ada jejak keberadaan ayah dan ibunya. Tidak ada surat dan tidak ada uang peninggalan.

Tiga hari pertama Baekhyun hidup seorang diri, ia tidak makan atau pun minum apapun. Ia masih menunggu ayah dan ibunya. Duduk diam di sofa menghadap pintu masuk. Berharap pintu itu akan terbuka dan sosok kedua orang tuanya muncul dari balik pintu itu.

Namun hal itu tidak terjadi. Baekhyun mulai menyadari bahwa orang tuanya telah membuangnya. Meninggalkannya seorang diri. Entah karena alasan apa. Dan pada hari keempat kesendiriannya, air mata Baekhyun mulai mengalir. Sejak kenyatan itu menamparnya. Menyadarkannya bahwa semua yang ia alami ini bukanlah mimpi.

Baekhyun menangis tanpa henti. Suara isakannya memilukan. Ada perasaan sedih, takut dan bingung dalam setiap isakannya. Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa kedua orang tuanya meninggalkannya. Apakah ia merupakan anak yang menyusahkan? Apakah Baekhyun selama ini selalu merepotkan ayah dan ibunya? Kenapa mereka meninggalkan Baekhyun seperti ini?

Setelah lelah menangis, Baekhyun tidak sadarkan diri. Saat itu terbersit sebuah keinginan dalam hati Baekhyun agar ia tidak lagi membuka matanya. Ia ingin semua berakhir sampai di sini saja.

Namun lagi-lagi, kenyataan menamparnya telak-telak. Takdir benar-benar tidak ingin memihak pada Baekhyun.

Matanya terbuka. Baekhyun masih bisa melihat dunia dengan kedua matanya. Baekhyun masih hidup dan ia masih harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kedua orang tuanya telah membuangnya.

Ia tersadar di ranjang rumah sakit. Entah siapa yang membawanya. Dan yang hal yang paling Baekhyun pikirkan sebenarnya adalah 'Siapa yang akan membayar semua biaya rumah sakitnya?'

Pihak Rumah Sakit memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa ia ditemukan pingsan di ruang tengah rumahnya oleh seseorang yang mengaku sebagai pemilik baru rumah tersebut. Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu kalau rumahnya sudah dijual oleh orang tuanya.

Walaupun pihak orang yang menemukannya telah membayar semua biaya rumah sakit Baekhyun, tapi tetap saja bagi Baekhyun itu tidaklah cukup. Karena begitu ia keluar dari rumah sakit ini ia akan menjadi gelandangan.

Namun sekali lagi, Baekhyun salah.

Ternyata tidak…

Baekhyun tidak menjadi gelandangan. Karena saat Baekhyun sudah merasa berada pada titik puncak keputus asaan, Sehun datang menyelamatkan hidupnya walaupun Baekhyun harus membalas dengan sebuah imbalan yang sangat tinggi.

Membayarnya dengan suatu bagian terpenting dalam tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun?" Panggilan lembut itu mengagetkan Baekhyun. Mengembalikannya ke dunia. Tanpa sadar pikirannya sudah merantau kemasalalunya yang pahit.

"Ya?"

"Kau melamun? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sehun. Baekhyun bahkan tidak sadar Sehun sudah terjaga dan tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Bukan apa-apa, _hyung_. Hanya teringat Ayah dan Ibu." Baekhyun memaksakan sebuah senyum di bibirnya. Ekspresi Sehun seketika itu juga berubah. Ada raut tidak suka di sana.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ … Aku keluargamu. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan orang yang sudah membuangmu. Mereka berpikir hidup bersamamu adalah suatu kesalahan. Mereka bodoh. Kau tahu itu, 'kan?" Sehun membelai pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut. Menatap sepasang mata yang tengah berbinar sendu itu dengan tekun. Berusaha mencari celah untuk mengembalikan sinar riangnya kembali.

"Byun Baekhyun, lihat aku! Kau selalu punya aku yang akan terus berada di sisimu? Kau percaya pada hal itu, 'kan?" Baekhyun membalas tatapan Sehun. Mencari sesuatu yang selalu bisa membuatnya tenang di sepasang manik kecoklatan itu.

"Ya, _hyung,_ " jawab Baekhyun. Ekspresi lega seketika terpancar di wajah Sehun. "Apapun yang terjadi nanti, bagaimanapun kondisiku nanti, berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku, _hyung_. Aku mohon." Sehun tersentak kaget mendengar kalimat permohonan Baekhyun itu. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun menunjukkan kesedihannya secara terang-terangan seperti ini pada Sehun.

Selama ini Baekhyun selalu berusaha menampakkan keceriaan di hadapan Sehun. Baekhyun selalu menyembunyikan kesedihannya dari Sehun karena ia tidak ingin membuat Sehun semakin terbebani dengan kesedihan dan sikap manjanya.

Melihat raut cemas di wajah Baekhyun, Sehun merasakan ketakutan pada wajah manis pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu. Pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai belahan jiwanya, separuh dari jiwanya. Pemuda yang merupakan… takdirnya.

Sehun bergerak mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. Ia merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Aku berjanji," ucap Sehun dengan penuh ketegasan dalam nada suaranya.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas lega dalam pelukan Sehun. Kedamaian seketika menghinggapi dada Baekhyun. Sebuah senyum manis terukir di bibir tipisnya.

"Terima kasih, _hyung,_ " ucapnya lirih bersamaan dengan meluncurnya setetes air mata dari sudut matanya. Air mata kebahagiaan.

Ada satu hal yang sangat disesalkan Baekhyun dalam hidupnya, yaitu… Kepergian orang tuanya.

Akan tetapi, ada satu hal yang sangat Baekhyun syukuri dalam hidupnya, yaitu… Memiliki Sehun di sisinya.

"Ahhh… Sepertinya sudah cukup waktu bersedihnya. Ayo kita makan. Kau masak apa hari ini, Baekhyun- _ah_?" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke arah dapur kecil yang menjadi satu dengan ruang makan mereka.

"Aku masak sup iga sapi. Pagi ini dingin sekali, jadi aku ingin membuatkan _hyung_ sesuatu yang dapat menghangatkan tubuh," jawab Baekhyun dengan nada riangnya yang seperti biasa. Dalam hati Sehun bersyukur melihat Baekhyun sudah tidak bersedih lagi.

"Kedengarannya lezat."

"Bagaimana _hyung_ tahu lezat kalau hanya dari mendengarnya saja."

"Hahaha, makanya ayo kita cepat sarapan. Lagi pula bukan 'kah kau harus kuliah? Jam berapa kau akan berangkat?"

"Jam 10 hyung."

"Baiklah, begitu selesai kuliah langsung pulang ke rumah. Jika ingin pergi ke suatu tempat jangan lupa mengabariku."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Sepertinya hari ini aku akan menemani Kyungsoo untuk bertemu teman kencannya, _hyung_."

"Kyungsoo mempunyai teman kencan?"

Dan seperti itulah pagi mereka. Sembari menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka yang singkat, mereka menghabiskannya dengan mengobrol hal apa saja yang melintas di pikiran mereka.

Baekhyun hanya bisa melihat Sehun di pagi dan malam hari, oleh karena itu ia berusaha sebisa mungkin menghabiskan waktu kebersamaan singkat mereka itu dengan sebaik mungkin. Karena jika boleh memilih, Baekhyun akan lebih suka jika ia menemani Sehun bekerja daripada harus kuliah dan menghabiskan uang hasil kerja keras Sehun.

Namun tidak ada yang bisa membantah ucapan Sehun. Begitupun Baekhyun. Jika Sehun ingin Baekhyun untuk meneruskan pendidikannya, siapa lagi yang bisa membantah? Yang pasti bukan Baekhyun orangnya. Cukup sekali Baekhyun menentang ucapan Sehun, dan itupun sampai sekarang Sehun tidak mengetahuinya. Jika Sehun sampai tahu kalau Baekhyun ternyata diam-diam bekerja sambilan setelah pulang kuliah di sebuah mini market maka tamatlah riwayat Baekhyun.

.

.

.

B.E.A.S T

.

.

.

 **SEOUL, 8.30PM KST**

"Kau serius tidak ingin tinggal bersamaku selama di sini?" Kai bertanya pada sosok pemuda yang juga tidak kalah tinggi darinya itu dari balik kemudi.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak tinggal hanya seminggu dua minggu, Kai. Aku akan menetap kembali di Seoul. Lagi pula aku sudah mendapatkan apartemen yang bagus di pusat kota," jawab pemuda itu sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya keluar jendela mobil.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak ingin kau tinggal bersamaku. Kau hanya akan mengusik ketenangan hidupku." Kai masih fokus pada kemudinya.

"Hahaha, kau pikir aku tidak ada kerjaan lain selain mengganggumu? Aku pindah ke sini untuk mengurusi urusan yang jauh lebih penting daripada sekedar mengusik kehidupan liarmu." Suara tawa dari namja yang duduk di sebelah Kai itu memenuhi mobil. Suaranya yang dalam sepintas terdengar menakutkan. Suaranya bahkan lebih dalam dari suara Kai. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang _baby face._

"Sialan kau. Kapan-kapan ayo kita tanding minum. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak adu minum. Kali ini kita buat taruhannya lebih menarik." Kai menyunggingkan _smirk_ -nya. Wajahnya yang sudah brengsek terlihat semakin brengsek dengan seringaian itu.

Pemuda di sebelah Kai hanya membalas usulnya dengan sebuah kedipan mata dan senyum penuh arti.

"Eh? Bisa hentikan mobilmu di mini market itu sebentar? Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku beli," serunya pada Kai saat matanya menangkap keberadaan sebuah bangunan mini market radius beberapa meter di depan.

"Kita bahkan belum tahu siapa yang menang, tapi kau sudah ingin membeli 'pengaman'? Apa kau setidak percaya diri itu, _eoh_?" Kai memarkir mobilnya di pelataran parkir mini market begitu mereka sampai.

"Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri dan otak kotormu itu." Pemuda itu keluar dari bangku penumpang dan segera masuk ke mini market yang tidak terlalu ramai itu. Ia dapat mendengar tawa Kai sepintas sebelum ia menutup pintu tadi.

"Dia masih saja brengsek seperti dulu," gumamnya.

Shift kerja Baekhyun masih setengah jam lagi. Sudah 6 bulan ini ia bekerja paruh waktu di mini market yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari kampusnya. Shift kerjanya dimulai dari pukul 3 sore sampai jam 9 malam. Baekhyun harus berhati-hati dalam memilih pekerjaan paruh waktu. Ia harus menyesuaikan dengan jam kerja Sehun juga agar ia tidak ketahuan.

Pengunjung hari ini tidak terlalu ramai. Sepertinya semua orang malas keluar rumah pada musim dingin seperti ini. Baekhyun sedikit melamun di meja kasir. Menerka-nerka kapan salju pertama akan turun? Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kedatangan seorang pelanggan yang menanyakan sesuatu padanya. Sampai akhirnya sebuah wajah tampan menghalangi pandangan Baekhyun. Membuatnya tersentak kaget.

"Eh? A-ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucapnya terbata. Antara kaget dan juga takjub dengan sosok tampan di hadapannya ini.

"Tidak seharusnya kau melamun saat sedang bekerja, manis. Kau tidak takut kalau serombongan pencuri memborong isi tokomu?" Suara pemuda itu sangat dalam, membuat Baekhyun merona malu dan sekali lagi entah karena mendengar suara yang terdengar sexy di telinganya itu atau karena teguran pemuda itu.

" _Je-jeosonghamnida…_ " Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya sekali sebagai wujud permintaan maafnya.

"Kau manis sekali," ucap pemuda di hadapan Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba. Baekhyun hampir terjatuh dari bangkunya karena mendengar ucapan pemuda itu.

" _Mwo_?" ucap Baekhyun dengan pipi semakin merona.

"Haha, lihatlah. Kau manis sekali. Kau hanya terlalu pemalu. Tapi aku suka." Pemuda itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Baekhyun, bermaksud untuk menggodanya. Dan ia berhasil. Lihatlah wajah Baekhyun yang sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

"Ma…maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" Baekhyun tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Sungguh baru sekali ini Baekhyun menerima pelanggan dengan model seperti ini. Tidak pernah ada sebelumnya pelanggan yang iseng menggoda Baekhyun. Dan sialnya lagi, pemuda ini sangat tampan dan memiliki suara yang sangat dalam. Baekhyun ingin sekali memukul kepalanya dengan tongkat baseball karena pikiran gilanya barusan.

"Ah… aku sampai lupa tujuanku pergi kesini. Eum, bisa tolong berikan aku sebungkus rokok dan obat tetes mata?" Pelanggan tampan itu berbicara. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan buru-buru dan berbalik untuk mengambilkan pesanan pemuda tampan tadi dari almari kaca di belakang tempat duduknya.

"Ini, silahkan. Semuanya 45 ribu won," ucap Baekhyun sembari menganggsurkan nota dan plastik berisi pesanan si Tuan Tampan.

"Oh, satu lagi…" Pemuda itu menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ya?" Baekhyun menunggu pesanan selanjutnya dari lawan bicaranya itu.

"Bisa tolong berikan aku satu pak alat kontrasepsi?"

"Uhuk?! Ma-maaf? Anda bilang apa?" Baekhyun ingin sekali melarikan diri dari meja kasirnya. Ia tidak tahan dengan tatapan dan senyum menggoda dari pemuda di hadapannya ini. Seolah ia menikmati sekali bermain dengan Baekhyun.

"Tolong… Berikan… Aku… Satu… Pak… Alat… Kon—"

"Ah, baiklah. Saya mengerti." Baekhyun buru-buru memotong ucapan pemuda itu. Sekali lagi ia berbalik memunggungi si Tuan Tampan untuk mengambilkan pesanannya.

Apakah namja ini sengaja menggodaku? Oh Tuhan… Baekhyun hanya bisa mengeluh dalam hati.

"Tolong yang rasa strawberry. Aku tidak suka yang original." Suara keras dari belakang Baekhyun itu sukses membuatnya tersentak kaget. Tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan beberapa kotak alat kontrasepsi sialan itu. Dan seperti belum lengkap penderitaan Baekhyun. Pemuda itu terdengar tertawa pelan di balik punggung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun, tenangkan dirimu…

Dengan sebuah mental baru, Baekhyun membalikkan badan dan mengangsurkan satu pak alat kontrasepsi pesanan si Tuan Tampan. Tak lupa ia menyunggingkan senyum manis andalannya.

"Ini nota baru dan pesanan anda. Jadi semuanya 55 ribu won. Silahkan." Namja itu menerima plastik pemberian Baekhyun. ekspresinya terlihat sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Ternyata harga alat pengaman di Korea jauh lebih mahal dari pada di Canada. Kalau tahu begini sebelum aku pulang kemarin aku membeli banyak di sana sebagai persediaan." Senyum lebar itu lagi. Baekhyun sungguh ingin pulang saat ini juga. Salahkan dirinya kenapa bisa sepolos itu. Umurnya sudah 20 tahun tapi kenapa ia masih merona hanya karena ada yang membicarakan alat kontrasepsi di hadapannya.

'Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun- _ah_. Ada apa dengan pertumbuhan mentalmu?!'

Setelah menerima uang pembayaran dari si namja tampan—namun berotak mesum—itu, Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya sopan. "Terima kasih atas kunjungannya."

"Ya, senang bertemu denganmu, manis. Sampai bertemu lagi. Sepertinya kita akan sering bertemu mulai sekarang." Sekali lagi pemuda tampan itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Baekhyun sebelum berbalik pergi.

Baekhyun masih terpaku di tempatnya. Wajah dan kedua pipinya terasa membara. Sungguh memalukan. Kenapa ia harus bertemu pelanggan mesum seperti itu?

Sebuah sodokan keras di tulang rusuk Baekhyun membuatnya tersadar.

"Aduh?! Apa yang kau lakukan, Jongdae?" Baekhyun mengusap-usap rusuknya yang barusan disodok Jongdae, rekan kerjanya di mini market ini.

"Hei?! Bukan 'kah itu Park Chanyeol? Omo omo, aku tidak percaya dia benar-benar kembali ke Seoul. Kya, dia tampan sekali." Jongdae berteriak-teriak histeris dan Baekhyun hanya melihatnya dengan bingung.

"Park Chanyeol, siapa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah polos tanpa dosanya.

Jongdae membeku seketika begitu mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak tahu Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Park Chanyeol, kau tidak tahu siapa dia?" Sekali lagi Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Ya Tuhan, Byun Baekhyun, apa kau benar-benar warga Korea Selatan? Atau sebenarnya kau tentara selundupan dari Korea Utara? Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu Park Chanyeol sedangkan kau warga asli Korea Selatan?!" Jongdae memberikan pernyataan yang menurut Baekhyun sebenarnya sangat tidak penting. Ia hanya bertanya siapa itu Park Chanyeol. Kenapa sampai tentara Korea Utara dibawa-bawa?

"Jongdae, aku hanya bertanya siapa sebenarnya Park Chanyeol yang kita bicarakan ini. aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa dia." Jongdae masih menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya. Ia masih beranggapan bahwa Baekhyun sedang bercanda dengannya. Tapi ekspresi Baekhyun benar-benar tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia sedang bercanda. Akhirnya Jongdae pun menarik kesimpulan, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengenal siapa itu Park Chanyeol.

"Ehem, baiklah. Park Chanyeol itu artis yang sangat terkenal Baekhyunnie." Jongdae memulai penjelasannya. Ia berbicara pada Baekhyun seolah sedang berbicara pada anak TK.

"Artis?!" seru Baekhyun tidak percaya. Satu yang menjadi pertanyaan terbesarnya,

'Benarkah ada artis semesum itu?'

"Iya. Walau pun dia belum berkarir cukup lama di dunia entertainment, namun namanya sudah sangat di kenal di Korea bahkan di luar negeri. Sebenarnya dia lebih terkenal di Eropa sana, tapi sebagai keturunan asli Korea, dia juga terkenal di sini. Dia seorang foto model salah satu brand merk terkenal di Canada. Wajahnya sudah tidak asing lagi di majalah-majalah fashion international. Dia memulai karirnya 5 tahun yang lalu. Sebelum akhirnya dia pindah dan menetap di Canada bersama orang tuanya. Namun beberapa bulan terakhir beredar gossip bahwa Park Chanyeol akan kembali ke kampung halamannya. Dia akan membintangi film perdananya di sini. Dan kabarnya lagi kali ini dia akan menetap di Korea. KYA! AKU TIDAK MENDUGA AKAN MELIHATNYA SECARA LANGSUNG SEPERTI INI!? Seharusnya tadi aku minta foto bersama. Argh! Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini…" Baekhyun tidak mendengar lanjutan kalimat Jongdae karena otaknya kini sibuk mencerna informasi yang barusan ia terima.

"Park Chanyeol?" gumam Baekhyun pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

B.E.A.S.T

.

.

.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Kai begitu ia mendapati Chanyeol di sebelahnya tidak berhenti tersenyum mulai sejak keluar dari mini market tadi. Ini sedikit membuatnya takut. Lima tahun tidak bertemu jangan-jangan sahabatnya kini menjadi gila.

"Apa?" Chanyeol berbalik bertanya karena ia tidak menduga Kai akan bertanya seperti itu padanya.

"Kau terus tertawa sejak keluar dari mini market tadi. Apa seseorang di balik mesin kasir memukulmu dengan sesuatu sehingga kau jadi gila begini?" tanya Kai memperjelas maksudnya.

"HAHAHAHA" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kai, Chanyeol justru tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kai jadi semakin khawatir dengan kesehatan mental teman di sebelahnya ini.

"Kau benar-benar gila, Chanyeol- _ah_." Kai menatap Chanyeol dengan seksama saat mobilnya berhenti di lampu merah.

"Hahaha, sepertinya begitu." Chanyeol masih tertawa. Bayangan seorang pemuda manis berambut _brunette_ dan bertubuh mungil itu kembali melintasi pikirannya. Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat mengingat bagaimana ekspresi malu dan wajah merona menggemaskan pemuda itu saat ia menggodanya tadi.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke sana kapan-kapan," gumam Chanyeol, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Namun Kai mendengar gumamannya barusan.

"Kembali kemana?" Ia pun bertanya.

"Ada saja," jawab Chanyeol sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kai. Sepertinya Chanyeol suka sekali menggoda seseorang dengan kerlingannya itu.

"Menjijikkan." Respon yang berbanding 180 derajat dengan pemuda mungil di balik meja kasir tadi ditunjukkan Kai. Hal itu justru membuat Chanyeol tertawa semakin keras.

"Oh iya, sepertinya malam ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu minum. Kau turunkan saja aku di Kantor Junmyeon _hyung_ , ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya," ucap Chanyeol kemudian saat tawanya sudah reda.

"Hei hei, tunggu dulu! Kenapa hari ini aku seperti menjadi supirmu, Park Chanyeol?! Menjemputmu di Bandara, mengantarmu ke mini market, dan sekarang mengantarmu ke Kantor Junmyeon _hyung_. Setelah ini apakah perlu aku menjemputmu lagi dan mengantarmu pulang ke apartemen barumu? Dasar brengsek."

"Tidak perlu seketus itu. Nikmati saja peran barumu sebagai supir pribadiku. Kapan lagi kau bisa mempunyai majikan setampan ini?"

"Enyah kau Park Chanyeol."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kai. Hahaha."

.

.

.

B.E.A.S.T

.

.

.

 **EXO CLUB, 11.30PM KST**

Sehun tengah sibuk mengelilingi club malam yang penuh dan sesak ini. Mengantarkan minuman dari satu meja ke meja yang lain. Lampu warna-warni membutakan mata. Musik terdengar memekakkan telinga. Menulikan indra pendengaran semua orang dalam ruang remang–remang ini.

Pemandangan yang sudah akrab Sehun lihat setiap malamnya sejak 5 tahun belakangan. Pemandangan yang sekarang menemani malamnya setiap hari. Suara gelak tawa, tatapan menggoda, sentuhan nakal, semua itu Sehun anggap sebagai bonus.

Ia sudah tidak lagi terkejut, saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang meremas pantatnya saat ia sedang berjalan mengantarkan pesanan. Tidak lagi berteriak histeris ketika ada sepasang lengan yang tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Sehun bahkan sekarang tidak lagi melayangkan tangannya untuk menampar seseorang yang tiba-tiba menciumnya. Semua itu sudah tidak membuatnya terkejut.

Satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Sehun terkejut saat ini adalah, melihat sosok Kai di hadapannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sehun saat namja tinggi itu menghentikan langkahnya untuk mengantarkan minuman pesanan pelanggan.

" _Hello, babe_ … Kita bertemu lagi. Ini lebih cepat dari yang aku perkirakan." Seringai yang Sehun benci itu ia lihat kembali menghiasi wajah brengsek Kai.

"Bahkan tanda yang aku tinggalkan belum sembuh sempurna. Bukankah takdir itu indah?" Kai mengangkat dagu Sehun, mensejajarkan wajah mereka satu sama lain. Kai menyentuh luka di sudut bibir bawah Sehun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Lepaskan! Aku sedang bekerja, jangan ganggu aku." Sehun menepis tangan Kai.

Sehun sudah berbalik dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mencengkeram lengannya dengan kuat. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan wajah brengsek Kai lah yang menyambutnya.

"Bukankah membuat pelanggan terhibur juga termasuk dalam pekerjaanmu?" Kai dan Sehun masih berdiri saling berhadapan di tengah lautan tubuh manusia yang sedang asyik berdansa mengikuti irama musik.

"Hibur aku." Dengan satu kalimat itu, Kai menarik tubuh Sehun ke arahnya dengan kasar. Membuat nampan berisi minuman yang sedang Sehun bawa jatuh ke lantai, pecah menjadi beberapa keping bagian.

Tanpa merasa perlu menunggu persetujuan dari Sehun, Kai membawa bibirnya pada bibir Sehun. Mengecap rasa manis dari sepasang bibir merah milik pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Kai terkejut setelah merasakan bibir Sehun begitu lembut dan manis. Ia pun merasa semakin ingin mengecap rasa itu lagi, dan lagi. Tidak memberikan ruang bagi Sehun untuk bernapas.

Pada satu kesempatan, begitu Kai melonggarkan ciumannya, Sehun mendorong dada Kai. Memutus ciuman mereka. Sehun memandang wajah tampan di hadapannya itu dengan seringaian yang sejenak membuat Kai tersentak kaget melihatnya.

"Kau harus membayar kekacauan yang sudah kau perbuat pada pekerjaanku, Tuan Muda." Dan dengan selesainya kalimat Sehun itu, ia menarik kerah kemeja Kai dan membawa wajah mereka kembali sejajar. Menghapus jarak antar bibir mereka sekali lagi. Dan kali ini Sehun yang memegang kendali.

Belum pernah dalam hidupnya Kai merasa bersemangat seperti ini. Belum pernah ia merasa tertarik pada sesuatu seperti ia tertarik pada pemuda manis di hadapannya ini. Merasa tidak ingin membuang kesempatan, Kai membawa tangannya meluncur kebawah kemana pinggang Sehun berada. Mencengkeram erat pinggang ramping tersebut dan menariknya agar semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya. Membuat kejantanan mereka saling bergesekan di balik celana yang mereka kenakan.

Sebelah tangan Kai meluncur turun dan meremas bongkahan pantat sintal Sehun. Membuat si pemiliknya mengeram pelan disela-sela ciuman panas mereka.

Bibir mereka masih bergulat satu sama lain. Sama-sama ingin menjadi yang paling dominan. Lidah sudah saling membelit dan napas saling memburu, menciptakan suara-suara yang susah dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Bibir Kai meluncur turun, mengecup rahang Sehun dan kini terbenam di leher putihnya. Setelah meninggalkan satu tanda di leher indah itu, Kai mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sehun, berbisik dengan suara dalamnya "Aku tertarik denganmu. Tidur denganku malam ini," ucapnya lirih.

Sehun mencengkeram rambut pirang Kai dan membawa wajah tampan itu kembali ke hadapannya. Sehun menyunggingkan sebuah senyum manis. Senyum yang membuat Kai terpana.

Ketika Sehun merasa sosok di hadapannya ini sudah jatuh dalam pesonanya, ia mendekatkan kembali bibirnya pada bibir Kai dan…

menggigitnya.

Di tempat yang sama persis seperti yang Kai lakukan pada bibirnya semalam.

"Argh?!" desis Kai tertahan. Ia memegang bibirnya dan menyusut darah yang keluar dengan jarinya.

Sehun kembali mengeluarkan seringaiannya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah masih sambil menatap Kai. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Sehun berkata dengan nada menantang,

" _Maybe next time, see you later, babe_." Dan setelah itu ia melayangkan _kiss bye_ pada sosok Kai yang masih diam terpaku menatap kepergian Sehun.

Saat kesadarannya sudah berangsur kembali, Kai menyunggingkan senyum yang hanya ia sendiri yang tahu apa artinya.

"Menarik."

_TAMAT_

Bercanda ding, hahaha *ditoyor*

Oke

BERSAMBUNG

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Review please? :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**B.E.A.S.T**

AUTHOR : marya

GENRE : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Slight Angst

LENGTH : Threeshots + Epilog

RATING : PG13/M

MAIN CAST : Sehun, Baekhyun, Kai, Chanyeol

PAIRING : KaiHun / ChanBaek

WARNING : Boys Love, Yaoi, Mature Content, OOC, AU

SUMMARY:

My eyes are far, since the beginning

The glint that can make any which light be in shame

You are a strong flashlight

Still yet your figure forever is left as an afterimage flashback

.

.

B.E.A.S.T

.

.

.

.

.

[Take Two]

.

.

.

 **ADA** saat dimana Sehun merasa ingin beristirahat dari kehidupan yang ia jalani sekarang. Hanya untuk sejenak.

Untuk sementara saja.

Ia ingin pergi ke pantai atau ke bukit. Menghirup udara sejuk pedesaan dan melihat kunang-kunang pada malam hari.

Lebih tepatnya, Sehun ingin merasakan kembali masa-masa saat ia masih berada pada tingkat Sekolah Menengah Atas. Dimana ia masih memiliki kehidupan yang mudah dan bahagia. Dimana ia masih mempunyai orang tua, sahabat, dan bahkan… kekasih.

Masa remaja Sehun bisa dibilang sangat sempurna. Ia memiliki orang tua yang sukses dalam berkarir. Teman-teman yang banyak dan selalu membuatnya tertawa bahagia. Kekasih yang begitu memperhatikannya, menyayanginya, dan juga sangat ia cintai.

Hidup Sehun berubah saat ia menginjak usia 18 tahun. Enam tahun yang lalu. Ketika ia lulus Sekolah Menengah Atas, di tengah kebahagiaan merayakan kelulusannya, Sehun harus menerima kenyataan menyedihkan bahwa ia harus berpisah dengan kekasihnya. Setelah menjalin hubungan selama 3 tahun. Kini mereka harus berpisah.

Kekasih Sehun akan melanjutkan pendidikannya di Canada dan pindah kesana bersama orang tuanya. Sehun tidak terima dengan alasan itu. Kekasihnya menyarankan hubungan jarak jauh, namun Sehun menolaknya mentah-mentah. Bagaimana pun juga Sehun tidak bisa menerima perpisahan mereka. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin mempertahankan hubungan yang tidak pasti.

Setelah perpisahan mereka, Sehun berusaha menjalani kehidupannya sebagai mahasiswa normal seperti yang lainnya. Namun sejak saat itu, ia tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapa pun lagi. Satu tahun pertamanya sebagai mahasiswa, semuanya berjalan lancar dan cenderung membosankan.

Sampai akhirnya tragedi itu datang…

Pada suatu malam pada pertengahan musim panas, sekelompok orang tidak dikenal menyerbu rumahnya. Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya terbangun setelah mendengar suara teriakan Ibunya dan suara keributan dari arah kamar orang tuanya.

Sehun mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, dan ketika ia membuka pintu kamar orang tuanya ia sudah di hadapkan pada pemandangan yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Ayahnya tergeletak di lantai bersimbah darah. Ibunya menangis pilu sambil berusaha memeluk tubuh sang suami. Di belakang sosok ibunya, berdiri empat orang bermasker hitam yang tidak Sehun ketahui identitasnya. Di tangan mereka terdapat sebuah pistol dan juga pisau lipat.

Tubuh Sehun gemetar. Ia masih tidak mempercayai apa yang tengah ia lihat. Dengan bibir bergetar ia memanggil ibunya.

" _E…eomma_?"

Mendengar panggilan Sehun, sang Ibu mengangkat kepala dari jenazah suaminya. Matanya membulat saat melihat sosok Sehun berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Sehun?! Lari sayang. Larilah!? Pergi dari sini!?" Suara Ibu Sehun terdengar panik.

Sebelum sempat mencerna apa yang telah Ibunya katakan, satu dari empat sosok bermasker itu mengangkat pistolnya ke arah Sehun.

" _ANDWAEEE_!?" Bersamaan dengan suara teriakan Ibunya itu, Sehun merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di sisi kanan pinggangnya. Rasa sakit itu bercampur dengan rasa panas yang sangat menyengat. Sehun mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi dengan pinggangnya dan ia hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya saat melihat darah merembes keluar dari kaos putih yang dikenakannya. Tanpa terasa air mata Sehun mengalir dengan deras, campuran antara perasaan takut dan sakit.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian inginkan? Siapa kalian?!" Ibu Sehun berlari pada sosok yang tadi mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah Sehun. Sehun melihat Ibunya dengan brutal memukuli sosok tinggi besar itu. Ketiga sosok bermasker yang lain berusaha menghentikan Ibu Sehun. Dan tepat pada saat itulah, Ibu Sehun menarik masker yang menutupi wajah sosok besar itu.

"Kakak ipar?!" seru Ibu Sehun penuh kekagetan. Sehun pun tak kalah kagetnya melihat sosok sang paman yang hanya tersenyum sinis memandang Ibunya.

"Sampai bertemu di alam baka, adik ipar." Sehun mendengar kalimat itu dengan sangat jelas. Dan tepat setelah kalimat itu selesai. Tubuh Ibu Sehun jatuh kelantai di dekat jasad suaminya, darah mengalir dari dada dan mulutnya.

" _EOMMAAA_?!" teriak Sehun pilu. Ia berlari mendekati sosok Ayah dan Ibunya, tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di pinggangnya.

" _Eomma… Appa…_ bangun… Jangan seperti ini, kumohon _Appa_ bangun…" Sehun dengan penuh frustasi mengguncang tubuh Ayah dan Ibunya, berharap mereka akan membuka mata mereka kembali. Pandangan Sehun kabur karena air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir.

"Tidak perlu sedih, Sehun. Sebentar lagi kau akan menyusul orang tuamu. Kau sudah siap?" Paman Sehun mengacungkan pistolnya sekali lagi ke arah Sehun.

"Bos, ada polisi!? Sepertinya tetangga mendengar keributan yang kita buat dan melapor pada polisi. Kita harus pergi sekarang." Salah satu sosok bermasker itu memberitahu Paman Sehun.

"KEPARAT?! Aku selesaikan dulu yang satu ini."

Hampir…

Peluru pistol itu hampir mengenai dada Sehun kalau saja ia tidak melemparkan bola golf yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya ke arah wajah si Paman. Peluru itu meleset dan hanya menggores pundaknya. Setelah itu Paman Sehun dan tiga pria bermasker itu melarikan diri. Bersamaan dengan suara sirine polisi yang nyaring dan hilangnya kesadaran Sehun.

Setelah itu Sehun tidak dapat mengingat apa yang terjadi. Ia terbangun di sebuah Rumah Sakit Seoul tiga hari setelah kejadian itu.

Sehun terbangun dengan kenyataan bahwa kedua orang tuanya kini telah tiada. Sehun ingin berteriak, ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin hidup lagi. Ia ingin menyusul kedua orang tuanya. Ia tidak ingin sendirian. Namun tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Kabar yang ia terima mengenai Pamannya benar-benar membuatnya geram. Setelah kematian orang tua Sehun, seluruh aset perusahaan keluarga Sehun jatuh ke tangan Pamannya. Paman Sehun membayar seorang pengacara untuk membuatkan surat wasiat palsu yang seakan-akan ditulis oleh Ayah Sehun. Surat wasiat itu berisi penyerahan seluruh aset perusahaan keluarga Sehun kepada Pamannya—kakak dari ayah Sehun—dan juga penyerahan tanggung jawab atas diri Sehun kepada Paman Sehun.

Setelah urusan pengambil alihan perusahaan di Seoul selesai, Paman Sehun dan keluarganya pindah ke Jepang untuk mengembangkan bisnis yang diam-diam telah mereka jalankan sejak lama. Pamannya bahkan sudah membayar seseorang yang rela dijadikan kambing hitam untuk kasus pembunuhan orang tua Sehun. Hal itu membuat nama Paman Sehun tetap bersih. Bahkan nama Pamannya seakan semakin harum saat orang-orang mengetahui bahwa dirinya dengan baik hati membayarkan biaya Rumah Sakit keponakannya dan juga biaya operasinya.

Ya benar, operasi…

Satu kenyataan lagi yang harus Sehun terima setelah ia tersadar adalah bahwa kini dirinya hidup dengan menggunakan salah satu ginjal milik orang lain. Bagaimana bisa seperti itu? Sehun pun tidak tahu. Semua atas kehendak dan persetujuan Pamannya yang bajingan itu.

Akibat kejadian penembakan yang dilakukan oleh Paman Sehun, ginjal sebelah kanannya pecah. Dan walaupun pada kenyataannya seseorang tetap bisa hidup hanya dengan satu ginjal tapi hal itu tidak memungkinkan bagi Sehun karena kondisi ginjalnya yang satu pun tidak mendukung.

Tepat pada saat itulah malaikat muncul untuk menyelematkan Sehun. Malaikat bernama Baekhyun yang merelakan satu ginjalnya untuk Sehun. Merelakan separuh dari hidupnya untuk Sehun.

Kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun juga baru saja ditinggalkan keluarganya semakin membuat Sehun tidak bisa lepas dari Baekhyun. Sehun tidak bisa terima alasan Baekhyun mendonorkan ginjalnya pada Sehun karena sebenarnya pemuda manis itu berharap agar nyawanya tidak tertolong. Baekhyun sudah tidak punya semangat hidup lagi saat itu, mengetahui bahwa ia telah dibuang oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Dengan datangnya Baekhyun, Sehun merasa dirinya kini harus menjalani hidup baru bersama takdir barunya.

Bersama belahan jiwanya. Separuh hidupnya.

Kini mereka berdua berdiri bersama menjalani kerasnya kehidupan. Menjalani takdir baru mereka sebagai sosok mandiri yang tidak membutuhkan belas kasih orang lain.

"Kau melamun lagi." Suara berat itu meyadarkan Sehun dari lamunan panjangnya.

Ia menoleh ke arah dimana sosok Kai berada. Berdiri bersandar di ambang pintu kamar mandi hotel sambil memegang sekaleng bir. Kai tidak mengenakan apapun selain handuk yang membelit tubuh bagian bawahnya. Rambutnya basah sehabis mandi dan begitupun dengan dada bidangnya yang terekspos.

Sehun memperbaiki posisi duduknya di sofa hotel yang besar ini. Ia menyilangkan kakinya, duduk bersila dan menghadap ke arah Kai. Tubuh Sehun tenggelam dalam kemeja putih Kai. Kemeja yang pas sekali di tubuh Kai terlihat begitu besar di tubuh kurus Sehun. Kedua lengan kemejanya menenggelamkan lengan Sehun. Sedangkan bagian bawah kemeja itu mencapai setengah paha Sehun, menyembunyikan celana pendek yang ia kenakan di baliknya.

"Jangan berpose seperti itu. Kau membuatku jadi ingin melakukannya lagi, _Honey_." Kai meletakkan kaleng birnya yang belum kosong pada nakas di dekat tempatnya berdiri. Ia berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang terlihat sangat menggoda di matanya dengan rambut yang berantakan dan kemeja tipis yang membungkus tubuhnya. Sinar matahari sore yang menembus jendela kaca besar di ruangan hotel itu membuat sosok Sehun semakin indah di mata Kai.

Cerita bagaimana Sehun dan Kai bisa berada di kamar hotel ini sebenarnya berawal dari kebetulan semata, benar-benar tidak mereka bayangkan ataupun rencanakan sebelumnya. Mereka bertemu di restaurant hotel secara tidak sengaja. Karena Kai tidak mengetahui bahwa Sehun ternyata bekerja sebagai _waiters_ di restaurant hotel bintang lima ini mulai pukul 11 siang sampai 6 sore. Dan Sehun pun tidak tahu kalau Kai sedang menghadiri acara makan siang bersama beberapa kru film yang sedang ia bintangi di restaurant tempatnya bekerja.

Singkat cerita, Kai berhasil membawa kabur Sehun setelah acara makan siangnya selesai. Dan di sinilah mereka pada akhirnya. Menghabiskan siang hari mereka dengan bergelut di ranjang hotel berbintang yang mewah.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa tertarik pada seseorang seperti ini. Tidak kah seharusnya kau berbangga diri, _Honey_?" Kai kini sudah duduk bersama Sehun di sofa besar hotel. Mereka saling berhadapan.

"Aku tidak merasa bangga bisa menjerat artis _playboy_ sepertimu, Tuan Muda." Sehun menelengkan kepalanya ke sisi kiri sembari menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada.

Kai menyunggingkan senyum brengseknya melihat respon yang dikeluarkan Sehun.

"Menarik sekali. Aku benar-benar tertarik denganmu. Kau harus menjadi milikku, Sehun." Sebuah pernyataan yang sangat egois dari Kai itu hanya disambut Sehun dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Beginikah caramu menyatakan tertarik pada seseorang? Menakjubkan sekali. Bahkan kau tidak bisa meninggalkan sifat angkuhmu saat berhadapan dengan orang yang kau bilang sangat menarik perhatianmu?" Kai sedikit tertohok dengan ucapan Sehun.

Sungguh, ia sangat tertarik dengan sosok pemuda pekerja keras ini. Tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengekspresikan perasaannya secara benar. Hal seperti ini baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

"Bisa kau tutup mulutmu? Karena suaramu sangat menyebalkan saat kau bicara. Sepertinya mulutmu memang hanya menarik saat sedang mendesah dan menyebut namaku." Dengan itu Kai membawa tubuh Sehun ke pangkuannya. Lengannya segera memeluk pinggang ramping Sehun dan mengunci bibir _namja_ manis itu dengan sebuah ciuman kasar.

Tapi bukan Sehun namanya jika ia tidak bisa mengimbangi manuver Kai.

Sehun membawa jemarinya ke rambut setengah basah Kai. Mencengkeramnya erat sembari menggerakkan bibirnya seirama dengan pergerakan bibir Kai yang perlahan mulai melembut. Bukan lagi ciuman kasar untuk menunjukkan siapa yang lebih berkuasa namun ciuman dalam dan lembut yang tak terputus.

Sehun tidak akan menyangkal, ia pun tertarik dengan Kai. Wajahnya yang tampan, tubuhnya yang tinggi. Sosok dan kepribadiannya yang keras dan tegas. Dan jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya sosok Kai mengingatkan Sehun pada seseorang. Seseorang yang pernah menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Sehun tidak menyadari saat sepasang lengan kokoh Kai mengangkat tubuhnya dan membaringkannya kembali ke atas ranjang yang masih berantakan. Kancing kemeja yang Sehun kenakan entah sejak kapan sudah terbuka, menyisakan 3 kancing terbawah dan sukses mengekspos dada putih Sehun.

"Kau milikku." Kai menatap manik mata Sehun dengan serius. Membuat Sehun hanya bisa diam tertegun sembari menahan nafasnya. Ada keterkejutan saat ia mendengar nada serius Kai yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai milik _namja_ itu.

Kai sudah bersiap bertindak lebih jauh saat tiba-tiba handphonenya yang berada di atas nakas berbunyi dengan nyaring. Dengan geram ia menyingkir dari atas tubuh Sehun dan menyambar ponselnya untuk menjawab panggilan masuk itu.

" _Yeoboseyo?!_ " jawabnya ketus tanpa menyembunyikan nada kesal dalam suaranya.

"…"

"Ya, aku mengerti. Aku akan sampai di lokasi setengah jam lagi…"

"…"

"…Baiklah, baiklah, 20 menit. Kau cerewet sekali, Minseok."

"…"

"Baiklah… _**hyung**_. Kau puas?"

"…"

"Ya."

Dan sambungan pun terputus. Sehun sudah bangkit dari posisi rebahannya. Ia duduk di ranjang sembari mengamati Kai.

"Sial, aku lupa ada jadwal syuting hari ini." Kai terlihat mengumpulkan pakaiannya yang tersebar di lantai hotel.

"Kau mau pergi?" Sehun tidak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk bertanya.

Kai menoleh ke arah Sehun yang masih duduk di atas ranjang. Melihat penampilan Sehun yang seperti ini Kai hampir saja membuka kembali celananya dan menerkam _namja_ manis itu. Melupakan syuting sialan dan segala kontrak yang sudah ia tanda tangani.

"Ya." Kai mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun agar ia tidak semakin berat untuk meninggalkan pemuda itu. Ia pun kembali menyibukkan diri mengancingkan celananya dan memasang ikat pinggang.

"Tidak 'kah kau membutuhkan ini?" Suara Sehun kembali terdengar dari balik punggung Kai. Membuat pemuda tinggi itu menoleh sekali lagi.

Kai melihat Sehun merentangkan kedua lengannya lebar-lebar.

"Kemejamu," sambung Sehun.

Untuk sejenak Kai hanya terdiam, tapi pada detik selanjutnya senyum menggoda terkembang di bibirnya. Ia bergerak mendekati Sehun.

"Aku membutuhkan itu, _Ho_ _ney._ Cepat lepaskan." Kai berdiri di tepi ranjang. Menunggu Sehun membuka kemejanya. Sepasang mata tajamnya mengamati Sehun dengan seksama.

"Bisa kau bantu aku?" Sehun memasang senyum menantang.

Kai tersenyum puas. Ada kebanggaan dalam senyumnya. Kai ternyata tidak salah memilih orang. Sehun benar-benar menarik. Selama ini tidak akan pernah ada yang berani menantang seorang Kim Kai. Dan melihat Sehun menantangnya seperti ini, adrenalin Kai seolah terpacu.

Dan begitulah, Kai meninggalkan kamar hotel 10 menit kemudian, setelah merebut kemejanya kembali dari Sehun dan sukses meninggalkan beberapa tanda di sekitar leher dan dada Sehun. Kai mengendarai mobilnya dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Hal ini merupakan pemandangan yang baru kita temui pada seorang Kim Kai.

Dan semua hal ini mustahil kita lihat jika tidak ada seseorang bernama Sehun di dunia ini.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

"Manis, aku datang lagi."

"Astaga!? Kau mengagetkanku." Baekhyun menjatuhkan novel yang sedang ia baca karena terkejut mendengar suara berat yang tiba-tiba menyapanya.

Wajah Chanyeol dekat sekali dengan wajah Baekhyun. Membuat pemuda manis itu mendorong kursinya ke belakang untuk menjauhi wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Kau terlalu serius membaca sampai-sampai tidak menyadari seseorang masuk. Kau benar-benar harus lebih fokus saat sedang bekerja, manis."

"Ah, ah, _ne_ … _Jeseonghamnida._ " Baekhyun dengan refleks membungkukkan badannya dan meminta maaf begitu mendengar komplain dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memperhatikan refleks Baekhyun itu dan tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Ahh… kau manis sekali. Siapa namamu? Kau mau ku traktir makan? Ayo temani aku makan, aku belum makan sejak tadi pagi. Aku lapaar…" Chanyeol mulai berfanboy di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Eh? A…aku—"

"Park Chanyeol?! Kau benar Park Chanyeol kan?! KYAA, BOLEH AKU MINTA TANDA TANGAN?! AKU PENGGEMARMU, CHANYEOL OPPA!?" Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong oleh kehadiran Jongdae yang dengan heboh mengacungkan spidol dan selembar kertas ke hadapan Chanyeol.

" _Oppa_?" Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar panggilan Jongdae barusan yang di alamatkan kepadanya itu.

" _Ne, Oppa. Chanyeol oppa!?"_ Jongdae yang memang seorang fanboy Chanyeol sejak awal ingin sekali memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan _oppa,_ seperti para fangirl. Jongdae pun terus saja mengumandangkan Chanyeol _oppa,_ dan _oppa saranghae_ -nya dengan penuh semangat.

"Apakah temanmu ini _yeoja_ yang memiliki kelainan atau suatu penyakit sehingga dia tidak mempunyai dada?" Chanyeol bertanya kepada Baekhyun dengan muka serius. Mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun ingin tertawa, apalagi melihat wajah serius Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum manis yang membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan gemas. Kalau saja ia tidak lebih penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan di keluarkan Baekhyun, maka ia pasti sudah memeluk Baekhyun saking gemasnya ia melihat _namja_ manis itu tersenyum.

" _Aniy_ a, Jongdae- _ssi_ seorang _namja_ tulen. Dia hanya terlalu mengidolakanmu dan ingin sekali meniru para fangirl yang memanggilmu dengan panggilan _oppa,_ " jawab Baekhyun yang hanya di sambut Chanyeol dengan anggukan paham dan tampang berbinar Jongdae.

"Jadi… namamu, Jongdae?" tanya Chanyeol pada rekan kerja Baekhyun itu.

" _Ne_ , Kim Jongdae _imnida_. Aku lahir di Daejeon pada 21 September 1992. Golongan darahku B. Aku teman Baekhyunnie. Dan aku sangat mengidolakanmu Chanyeol _oppa_. Bahkan sejak awal debutmu sebagai model di Canada," jelas Jongdae memperkenalkan dirinya panjang lebar.

"Baiklah, Jongdae _-ssi_ … Kau mau minta tanda tanganku kan?"

" _Ne_!?" Jongdae mengangguk penuh semangat.

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum jahilnya. Ia menatap Baekhyun dan senyumnya semakin lebar. Baekhyun mempunyai firasat yang tidak baik melihat senyum Chanyeol itu.

"Aku akan memberikanmu tanda tangan dan foto bersama. Tapi… bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu, Jongdae- _ssi_?" Chanyeol memasang ekspresi memohon yang sangat memelas. Membuat Jongdae tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali segera mengangguk dan mengiyakan.

"Katakan saja apa yang bisa aku bantu, Chanyeol _oppa_."

Senyum Chanyeol yang sudah lebar kini semakin lebar. Dan Baekhyun semakin merinding melihatnya.

"Boleh aku pinjam Baekhyunnie sebentar untuk menemaniku membeli sesuatu di toko di seberang sana? Aku akan mengembalikannya dalam satu jam. Aku berjanji. Bolehkah, Jongdae- _ssi_?" Mata Baekhyun membulat mendengar permintaan Chanyeol pada Jongdae barusan.

"Park Chanyeol- _ssi_ , a… apa yang kau katakan?!" Baekhyun panik sendiri dengan permintaan Chanyeol yang menurutnya sedikit ekstrim itu. Baekhyun tidak ingin di pecat karena meninggalkan pekerjaanya saat _shift-_ nya belum selesai.

"Tentu saja boleh, Chanyeol _oppa_. Semuanya bisa aku atur. Aku bisa menggantikan Baekhyunnie menjaga kasir sementara kalian keluar. Kebetulan sekali, Baekhyunnie jarang keluar dan menikmati pemandangan luar. _Oppa_ harus lebih sering mengajaknya berjalan-jalan." Seperti ucapan Chanyeol tadi belum cukup megagetkan. Kini Baekhyun rasanya hampir pingsan mendengar apa yang keluar dari mulut Jongdae.

"Jongdae- _ya_?!" Baekhyun bermaksud protes. Tapi belum sempat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, Chanyeol sudah mendahuluinya.

"Jongdae- _ya_ , kau benar-benar teman yang baik. Aku akan sering mengajak Baekhyunnie berjalan-jalan mulai sekarang. Jadi sekarang, dimana aku harus tanda tangan?"

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Baekhyun hanya bisa duduk dengan gelisah sambil menggenggam cangkir berisi coklat hangatnya dengan erat. Di hadapannya Chanyeol sedang makan pasta dengan lahap. Sebenarnya merupakan pemandangan yang lucu melihat _namja_ sebesar Chanyeol makan seperti anak berusia sepuluh tahun. Namun perasaan gugup lebih mendominasi diri Baekhyun sehingga ia tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain keadaan mini market yang ia tinggalkan 15 menit yang lalu.

"Baekhyunnie…" Panggilan itu mengagetkan Baekhyun yang sedang melamun.

"Ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin memanggil namamu. Jadi benar namamu Baekhyunnie?" tanya Chanyeol sembari meneguk minumannya.

"Se… sebenarnya namaku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Hanya saja Jongdae suka memanggilku Baekhyunnie karena menurutnya itu terdengar manis dan cocok untukku." Baekhyun jarang berinteraksi dengan seseorang. Ia termasuk seseorang yang tidak pandai bergaul. Semenjak kepergian orang tuanya, Baekhyun sangat menutup diri terhadap kehidupan luar. Ia tidak suka menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Dan hanya memiliki 2 orang teman sejauh ini, yaitu Kyungsoo—teman kampusnya—dan Jongdae. Bagi Baekhyun bisa bersama Sehun itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Baekhyun tidak membutuhkan orang lain lagi.

"Baekhyunnie memang terdengar manis sekali, dan cocok untukmu. Tapi… aku ingin memanggilmu Baekkie saja. Itu lebih terdengar lucu untukmu." Baekhyun mulai takut dirinya mengidap sakit jantung. Sejak bertemu dengan Chanyeol jantungnya berdebar tidak seperti biasanya. Rasanya ia mudah sekali kaget karena ulah ataupun ucapan dari pemuda tinggi itu.

Untuk sementara keadaan hening. Chanyeol melanjutkan makannya dan Baekhyun hanya diam memperhatikan pemuda itu sambil sesekali menyesap coklat hangatnya. Sampai pada akhirnya, Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulutnya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Chanyeol.

"Eum… Ch… Chanyeol- _ssi,_ bo… boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Chanyeol menghentikan acara makannya sejenak dan ia mengangkat kepalanya hingga pandangannya bertemu dengan sepasang mata mungil Baekhyun.

"Tentu, manis." Chanyeol tersenyum manis sekali. Membuat jantung Baekhyun kembali bergejolak.

"I… itu… Kenapa… kenapa kau… eum… mendekatiku?" Susah sekali Baekhyun mengeluarkan satu kalimat itu. Dan rasanya lega sekali begitu ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kenapa aku mendekatimu?" Chanyeol mengulang pertanyaan Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Eum… kenapa ya?" Chanyeol terlihat memikirkan jawabannya dengan serius. Baekhyun menunggunya dengan cemas dan sedikit tidak sabar. Sesuatu yang baru ia alami sekali dalam hidupnya. Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa ingin mendengar sebuah jawaban dari seseorang sampai seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Ah, _molla_ ," jawab Chanyeol pada akhirnya sembari mengangkat bahu. Baekhyun sudah merasa begitu putus asa mendengar jawaban Chanyeol itu ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol kembali berbicara.

"Aku hanya merasa kau sangat manis. Pada pertemuan pertama kita seminggu yang lalu, aku sengaja menggodamu. Aku suka sekali melihat wajahmu ketika sedang bersemu merah karena gugup dan malu. Hahaha, manis sekali." Baekhyun merasa dirinya pasti benar-benar mengidap sakit jantung. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa positive dengan pikirannya itu. Karena lihat saja sekarang. Rasanya jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Baekhyun bahkan dengan gugup berusaha mencari kembali detak jantungnya yang sempat hilang itu.

"Dan sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur…" Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan Baekhyun yang sudah sekarat di hadapannya dan masih melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia menumpukan sikunya di atas meja dan kedua telapak tangannya menumpu dagunya. Ia menatap Baekhyun tepat ke dalam manik matanya sembari tersenyum manis sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "…kau mirip seseorang yang pernah ku kenal."

Nafas Baekhyun tercekat melihat tatapan lembut Chanyeol dan senyum manis _namja_ itu. Sungguh, Baekhyun belum pernah di tatap seperti itu seumur hidupnya. Jadi, sepertinya wajar kalau Baekhyun merasa bahagia, bukan kah begitu?

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Jam tangan Chanyeol sekarang menunjukkan pukul 8.30 pm. Itu artinya _shift_ kerja Baekhyun tinggal 30 menit lagi. Chanyeol berencana untuk menunggu sampai _shift_ Baekhyun selesai dan mengantarkan pemuda manis itu pulang, ketika tiba-tiba LuHan—manager Chanyeol—menelponnya dan memberitahukan bahwa ia diminta datang ke apartemennya untuk mempelajari kontrak barunya dengan sebuah majalah fashion terkemuka di Seoul. Chanyeol tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengiyakan perintah managernya itu. Sepertinya Chanyeol harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang.

Setelah mengakhiri panggilannya dengan LuHan, Chanyeol bergerak mendekati Baekhyun yang menunggunya di depan pintu restaurant tempatnya makan tadi. Saat ini mereka baru akan kembali ke mini market. Chanyeol benar-benar menepati janjinya pada Jongdae. Tidak lebih ataupun tidak kurang dari satu jam Chanyeol 'meminjam' Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sudah hampir menyapa Baekhyun yang berada dekat dengan jangkauannya ketika ia menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sedang melakukan sambungan telpon dengan seseorang. Chanyeol mengurungkan panggilannya dan berdiri tak jauh di belakang Baekhyun. Dan pada saat itulah, telinganya menangkap sesuatu…

"… _ne hyung_ , aku sudah makan. _Hyung_ , nanti kujemput ya?"

"…"

"Ahh… ayolah _hyung_ … kenapa kau tidak memperbolehkanku main ke tempatmu bekerja. Aku tau _hyung_ bekerja di bar, lalu kenapa? Aku sudah besar, aku sudah boleh masuk ke bar. Hanya sekali ini saja Sehun hyung, ayolah…"

"…"

"Hm, _ne… ne… arraseo_. _Ne, hyung…_ "

"…"

" _Ani_ , aku tidak marah."

"…"

"Ya, aku juga menyayangimu _hyung. Annyeong_."

Baekhyun mengantongi kembali ponselnya dan sedikit menghela nafas. Uap putih keluar dari mulutnya. Cuaca semakin hari sudah semakin dingin. Tinggal menunggu saja kapan salju pertama akan turun.

Baekhyun tidak memperhatikan Chanyeol di belakangnya yang sedari tadi sudah mendengarkan percakapanya via telpon dengan Sehun. Baekhyun pun tidak menyadari ekspresi kaget Chanyeol saat ia mendengar nama Sehun keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Sehun?" lirih Chanyeol.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Malam ini, seminggu setelah kejadian di hotel dan seminggu setelah kejadian Chanyeol 'menculik' Baekhyun dari tempat kerjanya. Chanyeol sedang berkunjung ke apartemen Kai. Menghabiskan waktu malam minggu mereka di atas ranjang Kai. Jangan salah paham dulu, mereka hanya berbaring sambil membicarakan hal-hal tidak penting yang mereka lakukan selama seminggu ini.

"Kuperhatikan akhir-akhir ini kau sering tertawa, bahkan tersenyum. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Di bagian mana kepalamu terbentur? Sepertinya sudah parah sekali." Chanyeol menarik kepala Kai dan memutarnya kekanan dan kekiri seakan sedang mencari lubang mencurigakan di kepala Kai.

"Lepaskan!? Sialan kau, Park Chanyeol. Aku baik-baik saja. Kepalaku baik-baik saja." Kai menepis tangan Chanyeol dan menendang _namja_ yang sama besar dengannya itu dari sebelahnya. Chanyeol hampir saja jatuh dari ranjang kalau saja ia tidak mencengkeram kaki Kai.

"Justru kau yang aneh, kau suka sekali memanggil orang dengan panggilan 'manis' sekarang. Aku tidak masalah jika kau memanggil orang lain begitu, tapi berhenti lah memanggilku dengan panggilan menggelikan itu. Kau membuatku merinding setiap kali kau memanggilku seperti itu." Kai kembali menendang Chanyeol dan kali ini dengan segenap kekuatannya karena pemuda itu dengan tanpa perasaan mencabut bulu kakinya yang tadi ia cengkeram agar ia tidak jatuh dari ranjang. Setelah menyerukan umpatan kasar pada Chanyeol, Kai segera mengusap-usap kakinya, mengundang tawa keras dari Chanyeol.

"Hahaha, manisku kenapa pemarah sekali, _eoh_?" goda Chanyeol sembari bergerak mendekati Kai yang langsung menghadiahinya pukulan telak di wajah dengan bantal.

"Kau menjijikkan, Park Chanyeol. Tinggal di Canada kenapa membuatmu menjadi mesum seperti ini?" Kai terlihat mengecek sesuatu di ponselnya yang barusan bergetar.

"Hey hey hey… apa aku tidak salah dengar? Siapa yang kau sebut mesum tadi? Bercerminlah brengsek. Siapa sekarang yang selalu datang terlambat ke lokasi syuting dengan penampilan berantakan dan tubuh di penuhi dengan tanda merah mengerikan? Aku jadi menduga-duga seliar apa permainan kalian. Apakah dia hebat di atas ranjang? Berikan dia padaku!?" Chanyeol memeluk bantal yang tadi mengenai wajahnya itu dan memandang Kai dengan seringaian menggoda.

"Hentikan otak kotormu itu, bodoh. Dan lagi… aku tidak akan memberikannya padamu." Chanyeol sedikit tersentak kaget begitu melihat Kai menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Bukan senyum brengseknya seperti biasa melainkan senyum yang lain. Senyum yang Chanyeol ketahui sebagai senyum masa kecil Kai. Senyum yang sesungguhnya. Senyum pertanda bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini sedang bahagia. Senyum yang sudah hampir tidak pernah Chanyeol lihat sejak masa kanak kanak mereka.

Chanyeol dan Kai sudah saling mengenal sejak mereka duduk di bangku Taman Kanak Kanak. Selain itu mereka juga bertetangga. Setelah mereka lulus Sekolah Dasar, Kai dan orang tuanya pindah ke Canada. Mereka sempat kehilangan kontak selama 2 tahun. Baru setelah orang tua Kai di kabarkan meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas, Chanyeol mendapatkan kembali kontaknya yang terputus dengan Kai saat Chanyeol sedang berlibur ke China dan ia bertemu kembali dengan teman masa kecilnya itu.

Kai menetap di China bersama kakek dan neneknya setelah orang tuanya meninggal. Dan baru setelah lulus Sekolah Menengah Atas, ia memutuskan ingin hidup mandiri dan kembali ke Seoul. Ia berharap bisa bertemu kembali dengan Chanyeol, namun pada saat yang bersamaan, Chanyeol memberikan kabar pada Kai bahwa ia akan melanjutkan study ke Canada.

Sampai kemudian, Chanyeol mendapat tawaran salah satu agency terkenal di Canada dan di angkat sebagai model. Cerita yang sama pun terjadi pada Kai yang secara tidak sengaja bertemu kembali dengan Kim Joonmyeon—sepupu Chanyeol—yang sekarang sibuk mengelola _agency_ -nya sendiri. Kai ditawari untuk _casting_ sebuah drama dan itulah cerita awal kenapa ia bisa sampai seperti ini sekarang.

"Chanyeol, cepat ganti baju. Ku ajak kau ke suatu tempat." Kai bangkit berdiri dari ranjangnya dan mulai bergerak menuju lemari pakaiannya. Ia terlihat sibuk memilih pakaian. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang sedikit bingung dengan ajakan tiba-tiba Kai itu hanya bisa diam mematung.

"Jangan bilang kau mau mengajakku kencan, Kai."

"Tutup mulutmu dan cepatlah pakai apapun juga yang pantas. Kau bisa pilih sendiri di lemariku ini. Ku ajak kau menemui seseorang." Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu sosok Kai menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandinya setelah menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti pada Chanyeol.

"Hey, kau mau mengenalkan kekasihmu padaku? Kau yakin? Bagaimana kalau dia nanti jatuh hati padaku?" teriak Chanyeol agar Kai yang berada di dalam kamar mandi mendengarnya.

"FUCK YOU CHANYEOL!" balas Kai dari dalam kamar mandi dengan berteriak pula.

"Hahahaha."

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Suasana bar tempat Sehun bekerja terasa semakin padat saat akhir pekan seperti sekarang. Ia bahkan merasa bahwa seluruh warga Seoul berada di bar tempatnya bekerja. Walaupun itu sungguh pemikiran yang bodoh. Bar ini milik seseorang bernama Wu Yifan. Merupakan kenalan Sehun semasa kuliah dulu. Yifan bukan merupakan seseorang yang terlalu dekat dengan Sehun. Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman satu kampus yang beberapa kali duduk sebangku di kelas yang mereka ambil.

Yifan juga mendengar tragedi yang menimpa keluarga Sehun. Bagaimana tidak? Seisi kampus pun mendengar tragedi itu, karena bagaimana pun juga keluarga Sehun merupakan salah satu keluarga yang terkenal di Seoul, terutama di kalangan para pebisnis.

Kisah pembantaian anggota keluarga Sehun cukup mengejutkan Yifan. Sehun keluar dari kampus setelah kejadian itu. Pertemuan mereka yang tidak di sengaja pada sebuah mini market tempat Sehun bekerja—pada saat itu—membuat Yifan mengambil keputusan untuk menawari Sehun agar bekerja di Bar miliknya yang baru ia buka bersama sepupunya—Henry—yang merupakan seorang artis di menejemen yang sama dengan Kai. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau Kai dan Henry saling mengenal, hanya saja mereka belum pernah saling bertemu di bar ini.

Perlahan namun pasti, Yifan sekarang menjadi satu-satunya teman yang dimiliki Sehun. Pria bertampang dingin dan menakutkan itu menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui peristiwa yang sesungguhnya yang menimpa keluarga Sehun. Dan juga merupakan satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui hubungan rumit antara Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Hey, Sehun… _namja_ -mu datang lagi," seru Yifan menatap arah di belakang kepala Sehun. Saat ini Sehun sedang duduk santai di kursi bar, menghadap Yifan yang sedang sibuk meramu minuman untuk para pengunjung.

"Jangan melihatnya. Berpura-pura lah kau tidak sedang bersamaku sekarang." Sehun masih tidak menoleh ke belakang. Ia sibuk membuka kancing teratas seragam kerjanya karena ia benar-benar merasa sesak dan panas dengan keadaan bar yang penuh seperti ini.

"Walaupun aku berpura-pura tidak sedang bersamamu, dia tetap akan mengenali rambut pirang mencolokmu ini, bodoh. Dia kesini." Yifan membalikkan badan dan pergi dari hadapan Sehun untuk menyapa pengunjungnya yang lain.

"Sial!?" Sehun turun dari kursi bar yang ia duduki, ia sambar blazer kerjanya yang tadi ia buka dan hendak kabur secepat yang ia bisa. Sampai tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kekar sudah melingkari pinggangnya.

"Berusaha kabur dariku, _Honey_?" Suara berat itu menyapa telinga Sehun. Dekat sekali dengan telinganya. Membuat bulu kuduk Sehun sedikit meremang.

Dan Sehun benar-benar tidak diberi kesempatan untuk membalas ucapan Kai itu karena pada detik selanjutnya, Kai sudah membalik tubuh Sehun sehingga berhadapan dengannya. Dan selanjutnya bibir Sehun dibungkam oleh sepasang bibir lembut milik Kai yang beraroma mint.

"Ehem!? Tolong kendalikanlah hormon kalian dan hormati pengunjung lain yang masih memiliki jiwa sepolos malaikat sepertiku ini." Suara yang tak kalah berat dari suara Kai terdengar mengiterupsi dari balik punggung lebar Kai.

Sehun dengan buru-buru melepaskan ciuman Kai dan mendorong tubuh namja itu sedikit menjauh dari hadapannya. Dan pada saat itulah, setelah pandangannya tak lagi tertutup tubuh besar Kai, ia melihat sosok yang ia kenali.

Matanya menangkap sosok yang pernah begitu ia rindukan pada masa-masa setelah kematian orang tuanya. Sosok yang begitu ia harapkan bisa menemaninya saat ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Sosok yang sangat ingin Sehun jadikan tempat bersandar saat kesendirian menyelimutinya.

"Chanyeol?" lirih Sehun. Matanya tak berkedip melihat sosok sang mantan kekasih berdiri menjulang di hadapannya.

"Sehun?" Chanyeol pun sepertinya tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Sehun. Senyum lebar yang biasanya selalu menghiasi wajahnya kini tak terlihat.

Kai yang tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi hanya bisa berdiri di antara mereka dengan bingung. Ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berputar di kepala Kai. Mengenai kenapa Chanyeol bisa mengenal Sehun. Mengenai kenapa Sehun begitu terkejut melihat Chanyeol. Dan mengapa mereka saling memandang dengan tatapan penuh kerinduan seperti ini?

Kai sudah hampir membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan semua pertanyaan yang mengganggu pikirannya itu saat tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Setelah melihat ID pemanggil, Kai mendengus kesal. Diantara sekian banyak waktu kenapa managernya memilih untuk menelponnya sekarang? Dan jika Minseok sudah menelponnya, itu artinya ada hal penting yang harus Kai kerjakan. Karena Minseok tidak akan membuang-buang waktunya hanya untuk menelpon Kai dan mengucapkan selamat malam.

"Ya, _hyung_?" Kai bahkan tidak mengeluarkan kalimat sapaan begitu ia mengangkat sambungan telponnya.

" _Joonmyeon ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang, Kai. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju apartemenmu. Kau di rumah kan?"_

"Tidak bisakah besok saja, _hyung_? Aku baru saja sampai di Bar bersama Chanyeol."

" _Tidak bisa. Kau tahu sekali sesibuk apa Joonmyeon. Ia khusus menelponku dan mengatakan ingin bertemu denganmu. Mungkin ada kontrak baru yang akan diberikannya padamu. Katakan dimana alamat Bar tempatmu berada, aku jemput."_

" _Hyung_ …" Kai berusaha protes. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin meninggalkan rasa penasarannya mengenai hubungan Chanyeol dan Sehun sekarang. Ia harus mengetahui keadaan yang sebenarnya. Namun ia tahu sekali, Minseok tidak bisa dibantah. Managernya itu bahkan berkepribadian lebih keras dari dirinya.

" _Jangan membuang waktumu dengan berdebat denganku, Kai. Cepat beritahu aku alamat Bar tempatmu berada."_

"Baiklah, baiklah… aku akan kirim alamatnya via pesan."

" _Bagus. Aku tunggu. Dan jangan pernah berniat untuk membohongiku, karena bagaimana pun juga aku akan tahu dimana kau berada."_

"Iya. Cerewet."

" _Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Aku tunggu pesanmu._ Bye. _"_

Setelah sambungan telponnya berakhir, Kai terlihat sibuk mengetik sesuatu lewat ponselnya. Dan setelah ia mengirimkan alamat Bar tempatnya kini berada pada Minseok, Kai mengantongi kembali ponselnya.

"Aku harus pergi. Kau ikut denganku?" Kai bertanya pada Chanyeol. Ia sangat berharap Chanyeol mengikuti ajakannya. Namun sahabatnya itu hanya menggeleng pelan. Membuat Kai mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat. Kai tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang terjadi antara Chanyeol dan Sehun, apapun itu.

"Aku ingin tetap berada disini sebentar. Kau pergi saja dulu," jawab Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyadari ekspresi keras dan tidak suka Kai saat mendengar jawabannya itu. Oleh karena itu, Chanyeol buru-buru menambahkan, "Aku akan ketempatmu setelah ini," lanjut Chanyeol.

Kai menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya membalas, "Baiklah… aku tunggu."

Sehun di lain sisi masih tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Kai mengamati pemuda yang sudah menarik perhatiannya itu dengan seksama. Ia mendekati Sehun dan dengan lembut menyentuh pipi kiri pemuda tersebut.

"Sehun?" panggil Kai pelan.

Seolah baru tersadar dari lamunan panjang, Sehun sedikit tersentak. Ia kaget mendengar panggilan Kai.

"Ya?" jawabnya dengan suara bergetar. Kai benar-benar tidak menyukai apapun yang tengah Sehun pikirkan sekarang. Karena Kai tahu hal yang tengah Sehun pikirkan bukan menyangkut tentang dirinya.

"Aku pergi dulu." Namun Kai berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menyembunyikan emosinya yang tengah bergejolak.

"Ya…" balas Sehun singkat. Seperti masih berada dalam dunianya sendiri.

Kai sekali lagi menghela nafas, sebelum akhirnya ia membungkukkan badannya untuk mengecup pipi Sehun dengan lembut.

Kalau saja Sehun sedang dalam keadaan normal, ia pasti sudah terkejut dengan perlakuan lembut yang Kai lakukan padanya barusan. Namun saat ini, sungguh ia tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain Chanyeol dan juga memori-memori yang dibawa bersamanya.

Beberapa menit setelah kepergian Kai, Chanyeol dan Sehun masih saling berhadapan satu sama lain dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Chanyeol sibuk mengamati sosok di hadapannya yang pernah menempati tempat istimewa dalan hatinya. _**Pernah?**_

Benarkah kini Sehun sudah tidak memiliki arti yang istimewa dalam hati Chanyeol?

"Jadi sekarang kau bersama dengan Kai?" Nada cemburu dalam suara Chanyeol sepertinya sudah menjawab pertanyaan di atas.

Jawabannya adalah…

Chanyeol masih menempatkan Sehun dalam tempat istimewa di hatinya.

"Bukan urusanmu. Dan hubungan kami tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan." Dan penyangkalan dari Sehun mengisyaratkan bahwa Chanyeol pun masih mempunyai arti _**lebih**_ di hatinya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sehun," ucap Chanyeol lembut.

"Bukan salahku. Kau yang pergi meninggalkanku," balas Sehun dengan ketus. Ia berusaha agar ia tidak terlihat lemah dengan ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

"Ayolah, Sehun… kau masih marah dengan perpisahan kita?"

"Aku tidak perduli, Park Chanyeol. Pulanglah, aku sedang bekerja." Sehun hendak berbalik meninggalkan Chanyeol, namun pemuda itu segera mencekal lengannya.

"Aku masih ingin berbincang," seru Chanyeol, masih tetap memegang erat lengan Sehun.

"Kau memilih waktu yang tidak tepat." Sehun berusaha melepaskan cekalan Chanyeol. "Chanyeol lepas," perintah Sehun.

"Tidak mau," balas Chanyeol keras kepala.

"Chanyeol!?"

"Sehun!?"

…

Keduanya saling menatap tajam tanpa kata-kata.

Keadaan hening untuk sementara, sebelum akhirnya…

"Hahahaha…" Tawa keduanya pecah. Dan bagi siapa pun yang mengenal Sehun setelah tragedi kematian orang tuanya, maka pemandangan Sehun yang tertawa lepas seperti sekarang adalah pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan.

Bahkan Yifan di balik meja bar yang sedari tadi diam-diam memperhatikan Sehun dan Chanyeol sampai memecahkan gelas yang tengah ia pegang. Pemandangan Sehun tertawa seperti ini seperti keajaiban dunia. Sesungguhnya sosok Sehun yang tengah tertawa lepas seperti itu terlihat sangat mempesona. Dan bagi siapa pun yang bisa membuat Sehun tertawa seperti itu, pastilah ia merupakan seseorang yang penting dalam hidup Sehun. Yifan hanya bisa ikut tersenyum melihat sahabatnya.

"Bodoh…" ucap Sehun di tengah tawanya yang sudah mulai mereda.

"Kau yang bodoh," balas Chanyeol.

"Hey!? Park Chanyeol," seru Sehun tidak terima disebut bodoh oleh Chanyeol.

"Hahaha, aku sangat merindukanmu, Sehun." Dan dengan itu, Chanyeol membawa tubuh Sehun ke dalam pelukannya.

Sehun merasakan kembali pelukan yang dulu selalu menemani hari-harinya. Perasaan familiar itu kembali menghampirinya. Perasaan hangat yang selalu Sehun suka ketika lengan kekar dan panjang Chanyeol melingkari tubuhnya.

Sehun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Chanyeol, "Aku juga merindukanmu, Yeol."

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

"Hey, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, Sehun." Suara Chanyeol terdengar mengganggu telinga Sehun yang sedang menikmati lagu yang terputar dari radio di mobil Kai—yang sekarang dibawa Chanyeol.

"Berisik, Chanyeol. Suaramu masih saja jelek seperti dulu. Pertanyaan yang mana yang kau maksud? Kau sudah mengajukan banyak sekali pertanyaan satu jam terakhir. Seperti wartawan saja kau ini." Sehun barusan meminta ijin pada Yifan agar diperbolehkan pulang lebih awal hari ini. Dan dengan senyum lebar, Yifan hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Kau benar-benar menjalin hubungan dengan Kai sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol dari balik kemudi.

"Sudah kubilang, semuanya tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Entahlah… semuanya rumit Chanyeol. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa nama hubungan yang sedang aku jalani ini. Dia tidak pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Dia hanya mengatakan bahwa aku adalah miliknya." Sehun tidak mengharapkan hubungannya dan Chanyeol kembali seperti dulu. Mereka pun sama-sama tahu bahwa mereka tidak bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih kembali. Tidak… Selama Kai masih menjadi sabahat Chanyeol.

Lagi pula, baik Sehun maupun Chanyeol merasa nyaman dengan perasaan mereka sekarang. Benar memang mereka sangat merindukan satu sama lain selama mereka terpisah kemarin. Benar pula Sehun sampai sekarang masih menempatkan Chanyeol pada tempat istimewa di hatinya, dan begitu pun sebaliknya dengan Chanyeol. Namun… kisah mereka sudah berakhir. Setidaknya, kisah mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Hahaha, anak itu masih saja bodoh seperti dulu." Tawa Chanyeol menggema di dalam mobil. Membuat Sehun harus memukul kepalanya agar Chanyeol diam.

"Berisik!? Dan kenapa aku selalu terlibat dengan orang-orang brengsek berotak bodoh seperti kalian."

"Hey, hey, hey… manis, hati-hati dengan ucapanmu. Si bodoh ini yang dulu membuatmu jatuh cinta. Kau tetap tidak bisa menghindari pesonaku 'kan?"

"Bodoh… Benar-benar bodoh," ucap Sehun menghela nafas panjang sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya takjub dengan kebribadian Chanyeol yang ternyata masih tidak berubah sejak dulu.

"Tapi serius. Kai tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan. Dan kalau aku boleh berbicara, baru sekali ini aku melihatnya seserius ini tertarik dengan seseorang," ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba menjadi serius.

"Entahlah, Yeol… Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mau tahu. Dia itu brengsek, brengsek, brengsek." Dan Sehun yang merajuk seperti ini hanya bisa di temukan saat ia sedang bersama Chanyeol.

"Hahaha, dan asal kau ingat saja… kau selalu terjebak dengan orang-orang brengsek yang pada akhirnya selalu berhasil mengambil hatimu." Ucapan Chanyeol itu mengundang _death glare_ dari Sehun. Tapi Chanyeol semakin mengeraskan tawanya karena menurutnya _death glare_ Sehun terlalu manis untuk menakutinya.

"Park Chanyeol, aku membencimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehunnie- _ku_ …"

"Brengsek!?"

"Kau sudah seperti Kai saja sekarang. Pemarah sekali." Cibir Chanyeol yang segera mendapat pukulan keras di kepala dari Sehun.

"Aduh!? Sehun, manislah sedikit. Kenapa kau jadi kasar begini?! Menyeramkan sekali. Tidak heran tubuh Kai penuh dengan bekas cakaran akhir-akhir ini. Kalian harus mulai belajar bermain sedikit lembut saat sedang bercin—"

"PARK CHANYEOL!?" teriak Sehun sembari memukuli kepala Chanyeol lagi dengan brutal.

"Aduh, aduh… Baiklah, baiklah, aku tutup mulut. Berhenti memukulku, Sehun. Kita bisa menabrak." Dan Sehun pun kembali duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya. Kedua lengannya tersilang di depan dada dan wajahnya kusut menahan kesal.

"Eh? Belok ke kanan, Chanyeol," seru Sehun tiba-tiba saat Chanyeol membelokkan mobil Kai ke arah yang salah. Untung refleks Chanyeol cepat, ia segera membanting setirnya ke arah yang dimaksud Sehun.

"Kenapa ke kanan? Bukankah rumahmu ke arah sana?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih ingat sekali dimana letak rumah Sehun.

"Aku sudah tidak tinggal di sana," jawab Sehun singkat. Chanyeol menyadari ekspresi Sehun yang mendadak berubah keras.

"Sehun… apa yang terjadi selama aku pergi?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang sudah menimpa Sehun selama kepergiannya. Jika tidak, bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol akan menemukan Sehun di Bar dan bekerja di sana? Mengingat orang tua pemuda tersebut cukup kaya untuk membiarkan putra semata wayang mereka bekerja. Apalagi di sebuah bar malam seperti itu.

"Banyak yang terjadi. Sampai aku bingung semuanya harus aku mulai darimana," jawab Sehun dengan nada datar. Kini sosoknya kembali kepada sosok Sehun yang telah ditinggal mati orang tuanya. Sosok Sehhun yang terbangun di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan ginjal baru milik orang lain. Sosok Sehun yang sudah tidak memiliki seorang kekasih bernama Park Chanyeol.

"Sehun…" panggil Chanyeol lembut.

"Pamanku membunuh Ayah dan Ibu 5 tahun yang lalu, Yeol." Chanyeol tanpa sengaja menginjak rem mobil kuat-kuat, membuat mobilnya berhenti mendadak dan segera mendapat klaksonan dari mobil di belakang yang hampir menubruk bagian belakang mobilnya. Chanyeol buru-buru melajukan kembali mobilnya.

"Paman menembak Ayah dan Ibu tepat di dada mereka. Paman juga berusaha menembakku, tapi sayang sekali tembakannya meleset. Aku selamat. Walau aku harus kehilangan sebelah ginjalku. Tapi ada seorang malaikat baik hati yang rela mendonorkan ginjalnya padaku sehingga aku bisa hidup sampai sekarang…"

"Sehun hentikan…"

"…Ayah dan Ibu meninggalkanku seorang diri. Paman pergi meninggalkan Korea setelah mengambil alih aset perusahaan Ayah. Aku benar-benar berharap saat itu peluru Paman tidak meleset saat menembakku. Agar aku bisa bersama Ayah dan Ibu sekarang. Bukannya harus tetap hidup tapi tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi di sisiku."

"Sehun, aku bilang hentikan. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi." Entah sejak kapan, Chanyeol sudah menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan. Kini ia duduk menghadap Sehun dan memperhatikan pemuda yang pernah ia cintai itu dengan seksama. Chanyeol melihat mata Sehun mulai berair. Dan sungguh, sekuat apapun Sehun terlihat sekarang, Chanyeol tahu bahwa pemuda ini memiliki hati yang sebenarnya sangat rapuh dan cengeng dimasa lalu.

"Chanyeol, apa salah Ayah dan Ibu? Kenapa Paman tega membunuh mereka? Kenapa Paman tega membuatku seperti ini? Setiap malam aku selalu memimpikan peristiwa itu. Aku melihat tubuh Ayah dan Ibu terbaring di lantai. Tidak bergerak… Darah dimana-mana… Rasa sakit di pinggangku bahkan masih terasa sangat menyiksa. Aku… aku…"

 **GREP**

"Sudahlah… tidak perlu menceritakan semuanya sekarang, Sehun. Aku masih akan berada di sini untuk mendengarkan ceritamu. _Uljima_ …" Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya jangan menangis itu justru membuat Sehun terisak semakin keras. Tangisnya pecah. Tangis yang selama 5 tahun ini ia tunggu kedatangannya, baru bisa keluar saat ini. Dipelukan seseorang yang Sehun yakini bisa membuatnya tenang.

"Aku merindukan Ayah dan Ibu, Yeol… Aku merindukan mereka…" Suara Sehun bercampur dengan isak tangis. Sungguh, ia ingin mengeluarkan seluruh ganjalan di hatinya selama 5 tahun ini.

"Semua ini berat… Berat sekali… Aku tidak sanggup lagi… Kenapa mereka meninggalkanku… Kenapa Tuhan membiarkanku hidup… Kenapa Tuhan kejam sekali membiarkan _**kami**_ menjalani semua ini seorang diri… Apa kesalahan _**kami**_ … Kenapa _**kami**_ … Kenapa…" Sehun tidak sanggup lagi berkata-kata karena isakannya sudah tidak terkontrol. Ia mencengkeram baju Chanyeol erat dan membenamkan wajahnya semakin dalam di dada Chanyeol. Sehun mencari ketenangan yang selalu ia dapatkan dari sana dulu.

" _Shoo_ … Sehun, tenanglah… Sekarang kau mempunyai aku. Aku di sini. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi." Chanyeol berusaha sebisa mungkin menenangkan Sehun. Walaupun sebenarnya ada yang sedikit mengganjal dengan ucapan Sehun barusan. Apa yang ia maksud dengan 'kami'? Siapa itu 'kami' yang Sehun sebut-sebut tadi?

Chanyeol berusaha menepis pikirannya. Ia harus fokus untuk menenangkan Sehun dulu saat ini. hal itu masih bisa Chanyeol cari tahu lain waktu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Suara Sehun terdengar memohon.

Hati Chanyeol bergetar mendengar permohonan Sehun yang diutarakan dengan penuh kesedihan itu. Chanyeol sedikit menyesal kenapa setelah berpisah dengan Sehun, ia memutus kontak dengan pemuda itu. Kini, melihat kondisi Sehun yang seperti ini, Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti merutuki kebodohannya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa mengucapkan janji itu dengan penuh kesungguhan sembari memeluk tubuh Sehun semakin erat.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

"Angkat telponnya, Sehun… ku mohon angkat telponnya—"

 _ **Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat di hubungi. Silahkan coba beberapa saat lagi.**_

"SIALLL!" Kai melempar kaleng bir yang ia pegang dan sukses menghantam dinding kamarnya.

"Chanyeol, kau benar-benar harus muncul di sini malam ini. Kalau tidak, maka tamat riwayatmu." Kai menggeram marah.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Sehun kini sedang berjalan menuju apartemen Sehun dengan Sehun berada dalam gendongan Chanyeol. Sedangkan mobil Kai ia tinggalkan sebentar di gang masuk menuju apartemen Sehun.

Lengan Sehun melingkar di leher Chanyeol dan dagunya ia letakkan di pundak kokoh Chanyeol. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Sehun tidak merasakan perasaan nyaman seperti ini. Hanya sekali ini saja Sehun ingin melepaskan topeng sosok kuat dan tegar yang selama 5 tahun ini ia kenakan. Ia ingin sedikit cengeng dan mengeluarkan segala keluh kesahnya kepada orang yang memang ia harapkan untuk menjadi tumpuannya.

Kepada siapa lagi Sehun bisa berkeluh kesah jika bukan pada Chanyeol? Karena jika ia bersama Baekhyun, maka yang harus ia lakukan adalah memberikan kenyamanan dan kebahagiaan pada belahan jiwanya itu. Bukan justru menambah kesedihan dan lara hatinya.

"Chanyeol?" panggil Sehun dari balik punggung Chanyeol. Saat ini mereka sudah berada di dalam lift, dan Chanyeol masih menolak untuk menurunkan Sehun dari gendongannya.

"Hm?" jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Terima kasih sudah kembali," lanjut Sehun dengan nada bersungguh-sungguh yang justru semakin membuat perasaan bersalah Chanyeol membuncah.

"Sehun… bisa kita hentikan adegan cengeng ini? Aku lebih suka kau berteriak padaku atau memukuli kepalaku dari pada bersedih seperti ini. Sungguh," ucap Chanyeol berusaha mengembalikan Sehun ke sosok cerianya.

"Tapi aku serius, Chanyeol… aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akan kembali ke Seoul. Dan aku sangat bahagia bisa bertemu kembali denganmu."

 _ **Ding**_

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai 8.

"Iya, iya… aku tahu. Kau mana bisa melupakan orang setampan ini begitu saja. Pasti susah sekali untukmu bangkit setelah perpisahan kita."

 _ **Bugh**_

"Hey, kenapa kau memukulku?! Kamarmu yang mana?" Chanyeol kini berdiri di lorong apartemen Sehun yang sepi.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Itu, yang di ujung sana." Setelah Sehun menunjukkan letak kamar apartemennya, Chanyeol segera berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuk.

Sehun memencet bel setelah ia dan Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Kenapa kau memencet bel? Kau tidak tinggal sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol merasa heran kenapa Sehun harus memencet bel di apartemennya sendiri.

"Aku tinggal dengan seseorang? Chanyeol, turunkan aku." Sehun berusaha turun dari gendongan Chanyeol, namun pemuda tinggi itu tidak membiarkannya.

"Kau sudah tinggal dengan seseorang, tapi kau masih menjalin hubungan degan Kai?" Nada bicara Chanyeol seolah tidak percaya.

"Bukan urusanmu, cepat turunkan ak—"

 _ **Ceklek…**_

"Sehun hyung, tumben sudah pul… Chanyeol- _ssi_?!"

"Baekkie?!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

Halo...

Selamat hari Senin semuanya... Mohon maaf sebelumnya karena update-an kali ini bukan lanjutan dari FF BEAST.

Hanya sekedar pemberitahuan, bahwa mulai hari ini FF BEAST pindah ke blog khusus KaiHun_World.

Blog buatanku dan beberapa author KaiHun kesayangan kalian. Hehe.

Jadi dalam rangka meramaikan blog KaiHun_World tersebut, semua FF-ku akan dipindahkan kesana.

Dan khusus untuk FF BEAST, sisa satu chapter akan aku post besok pagi dengan format terkunci. Silahkan cek blog KaiHun_World untuk membaca syarat dan ketentuan untuk mendapatkan password chapter terakhir.

Alamat blog KaiHun_World : kaihunworldfiction dot wordpress dot com

Ganti dot-nya dengan titik dan hilangkan spasinya.

Sekian pemberitahuan dariku. Sampai jumpa di blog KaiHun_World ^^


End file.
